


Atrapándote  (Gafou)

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: Gastón héroe de Villeneuve, pináculo de la virilidad y el hombre más codiciado de toda la aldea se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de otro hombre y no cualquiera, el bajito y regordete Lefou, ¿el problema? Lefou aborrecía esta clase de atención él no era un sodomita, pero Gastón no iba a darse por vencido, nadie le dice que no a Gastón.Bella solo suspiro resistiendo el impulso de golpear a su amigo de la infancia por ser un completo idiota, casi sentía pena por Gastón… casi.Au donde Gastón es Gay pero Lefou no y Bella es la mejor amiga de Gastón.Notas: el fic es prácticamente la película pero mostrando como serían las cosas si fuese Gastón gay.





	1. Capítulo 1: Gastón y Bella.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: Gastón y Bella.**

 

**_“¿Alguien que no es libre puede ser feliz?”_ **

 

  * Mira ahí Bella – suspiro Gastón junto a la fuente donde dicha chica se había sentado - mi futuro esposo – sonrío entonces sin poder dejar de ver al pequeño hombre.
  * Gastón ¿por qué sigues hablando conmigo? – Belle dejo de atender a su libro y miro al hombre enamorado haciendo una mueca, estaba tan feliz de encontrar la fuente libre para sentarse cuando oh sorpresa Gastón llego y se sentó a su lado para como siempre empezar a hablar sobre todas las cualidades de Lefou, fue tierno la primera vez, repetitivo la segunda y ahora solo era molesto.
  * Porque eres la única mujer que no intenta ganar mi favor – rodo los ojos señalando con la mano detrás de ellos, Belle miro sin reparos y vio claramente a las tres chicas que se empujaban al verse descubiertas tras una pared, las mismas tres que seguían como patitos a todas partes a Gastón.
  * Estoy segura que alguna otra – intento Bella buscando con la mirada a alguna otra mujer que serviría a Gastón como caja de resonancia para estos casos - tienes razón – suspiro resignada al darse cuenta que realmente no tenía a nadie - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? – animo esperando que eso le diera el tiempo necesario para terminar ese capítulo, era su parte favorita.
  * Eres un genio eso hare ahora mismo – se levantó hinchando su pecho orgulloso - le invitare a la taberna un cerveza y oírme hablar de mis grandes proezas – termino adentrándose en el mar de gente.
  * Eso no era lo que yo – Bella intento detenerle pero el hombre le ignoro - ¿Gastón? – llamo cuando le vio llegar hasta las floristas y tomar un ramo de flores sin detenerse frunció la nariz molesta pero entonces le vio regresar y dejar unas monedas a la mujer y suspiro, todavía había esperanza tal vez Gastón tenía una oportunidad.



 

El gran y poderoso Gastón LeGume, héroe de Villeneuve era un sodomita, si esto no era ningún secreto para el pueblo, todos lo sabían era realmente obvio con Gastón siempre coqueteando con cada joven del pueblo, ¿Por qué no había sido colgado por estos aberrantes gustos? Eso no era un secreto tampoco.

 

Resulto que Gastón creció como todo niño con  un padre cazador y una madre amorosa, al principio sabía  que gustarle otros hombres estaba mal decidió esconderlo ignorando eso impulsos insanos, entonces la guerra estallo su aldea fue atacada y Gastón usando su fusil mantuvo a salvo a sus amigos y familiares, luego se enlisto listo para la guerra, se convirtió en capitán, vio tanto dolor y sufrimiento estuvo a punto de morir tantas veces que cuando al fin regreso a casa, una vacía colmada de riquezas pero sin nadie que le esperaba, cuando todo un pueblo estaba a sus pies y le llenaron de halagos, Gastón decidió que viviría lo que le quedaba de vida como le diera la gana.

 

Así fue como se dijo que no volvería a reprimirse ni un poco, no cuando estuvo a punto de morir un montón de veces, así que ignorando el hecho de que podían colgarle por ello dejo en claro la primera noche en el bar del lugar mientras todos cantaban alabanzas a él cuándo en lugar de sentar a una bella doncella en su regazo fue un joven sorprendido a quien abrazo por la cintura.

 

Al principio el mundo entero se congelo algunos murmullos por aquí y por allá  más la mirada de indiferencia del capitán parecía no escucharles, un hombre se levantó entonces alejo al joven y lo acuso de sodomita, el silencio cayo entonces Gastón se levantó con la cabeza orgullosa y se limitó a señalar a ese mismo hombre que no le parecía tan anormal cuando salvo su vida hace años o cuando se enfrentó al enemigo para mantener su trasero a salvo mientras él se escondía como un cobarde lleno de miedo, les recordó a todos que fue el quien lucho para mantener su vida tranquila de los invasores y que  colgarlo por algo tan frívolo como sus asuntos personales entonces era una mala forma de agradecer a quien les salvo la vida.

 

Nadie murió esa noche, o al día siguiente, o al otro, todos al parecer llegaron a aceptar que Gastón tenía razón sería muy ingrato de su parte colgarle solo por algo que no les concernía, además Gastón seguía siendo incluso con sus inclinaciones la virilidad andante, muchos aun deseaban ser como el, apuesto, fuerte y gran tirador, con el tiempo al pueblo dejo de importarle cuando Gastón sentaba a algún joven en su regazo o como sonreía con galantería, el que siempre coqueteara ellos e ignorara a las pocas mujeres que creían que podían “curarle” si les daba la oportunidad, nadie se metía con Gastón, nadie tocaba a su héroe.     

 

Belle había conocido a Gastón poco después de llegar a Villeneuve, ella era solo una niña leyendo un pequeño libro cuando un chico salió de la nada y la llamo su “doncella”, Gastón como se presentó después insistió en que la había escogido para ser su inspiración, que derrotaría ejércitos para ganar su amor y algún día la convertiría en su esposa, Maurice se rio al escuchar a su niña quejándose por el   chico   que le seguía a todas partes “protegiéndole” de los otros chicos que se burlaron de ella.

 

Con el tiempo se acostumbró a escucharle  hablar sobre sus planes, sobre las anécdotas de la cacería que tuvo con su padre o sobre lo bella que era mientras leía, además no iba negar que Gastón sabia como ganársela ayudándole en sus tareas, hasta que llevo una liebre muerta y le pidió que la cocinara, ella cerró la puerta en su cara por esa estupidez. 

 

Con el tiempo las liebres aumentaron y en algún momento se convirtieron en ciervos pequeños, ella y solo porque su padre insistía que era de mala educación rechazarle tanto cuando el joven era tan amable y para qué va a negar la carne era un lujo que no podía negar termino aceptándolos y hasta invitarle a cenar, así que todos supusieron que se casarían algún día, claro para ese entonces Bella ya sabía que Gastón no le quería realmente pero le dejo estar a su alrededor porque enserio el chico no parecía tener otros amigos.

 

Bella y su padre le había acogido en su casa desde entonces, vieron a Gastón crecer y aun que tenía su propia familia Gastón gustaba de pasar gran tiempo en su compañía siempre trayendo grandes cantidades de carne por lo que su padre le había tomado el gusto, ella recuerda el día en que le vio partir a la guerra, vio a un padre que solo le miro fríamente animándole a hacerlo orgulloso, a una madre más preocupada por su vestido que por ver por última vez a su hijo, vio a un joven que sonrío por última vez en su dirección con algo de esperanza, ella  se rindo y lanzo un pequeño beso en su dirección.

 

Bella no estaba enamorada de Gastón pero al igual que su padre eran los únicos que realmente esperaban su regreso.

 

Cuando la guerra termino y Gastón regreso  ella estaba esperando que por su puerta entrara el hombre galante  pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, tenía preparado un discurso totalmente para hablar bien las cosas, entonces Gastón paso su primera noche celebrando en la taberna, el siguiente día regresando cada una de las propiedades que su padre había robado con engaños a la gente del pueblo.

 

El imperio Legume se vino abajo cuando el heredero prácticamente regalo toda este, para el final de la semana Gastón solo era poseedor de su casa y unas cuantas monedas, durante las siguientes semanas el héroe del pueblo apenas si salía de esta,  Bella temió lo peor, había escuchado historias de hombres destrozados que regresaban de la guerra solo para dejarse morir en la bebida o de una forma menos digna, por lo que se dijo que ayudaría a su amigo.

 

Ella y su padre lo hablaron, recordaron que Gastón no tenía más familia y simplemente estaría completamente solo así que ella aceptaría casarse con él, Bella dejaría que Gastón cumpliera con la tontería de hacerla su esposa por el cariño que le tenían, entonces Gastón mostro su interés en los hombres frente a todo el pueblo y ella solo pudo abrazarle diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de el por ser tan valiente.

 

Gastón volvió a visitarles, llevaba comida, el botín de su cacería mientras esta se cocía en el fuego contaba a Maurice lo emocionante que era y este a su vez explicaba su más novedoso mecanismo a un hombre que realmente no le entendía, era como había sido antes y Bella estaba feliz, pero a veces miraba a Gastón, le veía mirar el fuego pensativo y sabía que su felicidad no era completa, entonces Lefou aprecio.

 

Lefou no era su verdadero nombre, ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría Lefou a su hijo? Pensó la primera vez Bella, no, pero este hombre insistía en que todos debían llamarle así, resulto que una de las propiedades que Gastón devolvió fue la pequeña parcela de tierra al otro lado de la aldea, no era muy grande y la casa se estaba cayendo en pedazos pero este parecía ser propiedad de Lefou quien había regresado con la intención de reclamarla, así que el hombre estaba aquí busco un trabajo para ayudarse y construir nuevamente su hogar.

 

Cuando Gastón lo vio quedo prendado de inmediato, Bella realmente no lo comprendía, Gastón tenía una fila de chicos y mujeres, aunque lo negaran a sus pies, era realmente gracioso ver como hace unos años los aldeanos escondían a sus hijos alejándoles de la “depravación” cuando Gastón paseaba por las calles cuando apenas lo empezaban a tolerar, ahora muy diferente animaban a estos mismos hijos a conseguir la atención del capitán Gastón.

Gastón había dejado de ser dueño de media ciudad pero aun volviendo al fondo se las ingenió para amasar una nueva fortuna, no era tan escandalosa pero era muy decente, su cacería era la mejor eso y que el posadero prácticamente regreso la taberna por créelo demasiado Gastón tenía una buena fuente de ingresos todo un partido para alguna doncella o joven en este caso, así que atraparlo era un logro.

 

Por lo que Bella no podía entender como teniendo a muchos hombres, jóvenes apuestos dispuestos a encamarse con él, casi se ruboriza por ese pensamiento, Gastón tenía que caer por alguien como Lefou quien había dejado en claro que nunca, jamás, ni aun que fuera el último hombre en la tierra, realmente dijo eso, aceptaría los avances de Gastón.

 

Bella solo  podía quedarse ahí sentada, con un libro olvidado en su mano observando como Lefou miraba las flores  y se alejaba enojado dejando a Gastón como un pequeño cachorro perdido.

 

******************

Catorce años antes

 

Bella suspiro por enésima vez miro por la ventana a un muy decidido Gastón que parecía no querer dejar su pórtico, ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer pero la mirada de su padre le dejo en claro que debía hacer algo, no podía dejar que el hijo del hombre más rico del pueblo muriera en su puerta, no era decente.

 

  * ¿Porque sigue aquí Gastón? – le pregunto abriendo la puerta de mal humor.
  * Te eh traído esto mi doncella – el joven de inmediato se levantó empujando el par de liebres a la cara de la niña, si puede que Bella fuera solo eso una niña y cualquiera a su edad ya estaría detrás de otras doncellas, aquellas que pudieran llenarlo con sus favores, pero en cambio Gastón el chico más apuesto del pueblo, futuro Héroe de Villanueve estaba perdiendo el tiempo como muchos decían tras la pequeña niña hija del pintor.
  * Por última vez - dijo ella haciendo una mueca ante tales animales - traer animales muertos no va a hacer que te amé – pisoteo el suelo con fuerza ella no comprendía a ese tipo, era demasiado raro para ella, era solo una niña santo cielo.
  * Mi padre dice que debería convencerte – murmuro confundido, claro que su padre le hablo sobre que eso convencería a cualquier potencial conquista - debes besarme al menos – exigió -  lo he cazado yo mismo – dijo con orgullo inflando el pecho y Bella solo quiso golpearle la cabeza.
  * No voy a besarle Gastón – gruño ella y cuando el joven se acercó ella dio un paso dentro de la casa – buenas noches Monsieur – dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara por lo que Gastón se dio un portazo en la nariz – y por favor aléjese de mi porche – reabrió la puerta solo para gritarle más.



 

Y Gastón se alejó de ahí de muy mal humor y devastado, claro que ella era nueve años más joven que él pero Gastón tenía una buena razón para no estar persiguiendo doncellas de su edad, un secreto que tenía muy bien escondido y cuyo padre no debía saber jamás, el no sentía ninguna atracción  a las féminas, lo intento realmente, escuchando los consejos de su padre mirar a las mujeres de aquella forma, tocarse a sí mismo imaginándolas pero simplemente nada, en cambio quedaba embobado al ver a todos sus amigos o sus hermanos mayores cuando iban a nadar al riachuelo.

 

Así que Gastón sabía que eso estaba mal, era inmoral y definitivamente no debería tener tales pensamientos impuros, pero de nuevo eso era lo que se esperaba de él y aun que por años pudo fingir no estar interesado ahora, cuando todos sus compañeros andaban detrás de faldas y demás, Gastón no podía fingirlo también, lo intento una vez y cuando la chica en cuestión trato de ser gentil con el Gastón casi huye despavorido, así que había estado buscando alguna forma de ocultarlo, tal vez finir su muerte y huir de ahí, ok eso era demasiado, entonces la vio una pequeña niña alejada de las demás cuyas manos siempre iba un libro y los murmullos que se decían sobre ella, que era extraña y bueno tal vez ella lo comprendiera.

 

Pero era solo una niña una pequeña que aún no comprendía nada de los problemas de adultos que un chico de 16 años podría tener, lo cual lo hacía perfecta, la edad no era problema Gastón salto de la nada y declaro al mundo que ella sería su futura esposa, tal vez con el tiempo llegaría apreciarla, incluso amarla y Bella tan extraña como era, quizás comprendería su problema.

 

Así que Bella seria su esposa, el problema llego cuando intento pedir la mano de la niña con su padre, esto no era inusual y aun que sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo, acordarían “comprarle”  una esposa si eso quería su niño, pero entonces el padre de Bella se negó y en su lugar acepto no de tan buena gana que Gastón la cortejara, lo que le dejaba con el problema de tener a un adolecente intentando cortejar a su pequeña niña de siete años de edad. 

 

Y cuando todo parecía irse a la ruina sucedió.

 

  * Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto pero, ¿estás bien Gastón? – pregunto Bella al ir caminando con su pequeña cesta tras lavar en el riachuelo, ella no iba a la fuerte donde las demás mujeres solo la criticaban, vio a Gastón quien por cierto no le molesto al pasar como solía hacerlo, solo estaba ahí suspirando a la nada.
  * Claro soy maravilloso ¿por qué no debería estarlo? – de inmediato Gastón se levantó y corrió a tomar la cesta de la niña pequeña que se la arrebató y siguió caminando - no Bella, no te vayas – la detuvo y ella solo suspiro – déjame ayudarte – dijo entonces y ella le tendió la cesta por lo que Gastón la acompañaría a casa, apenas dieron un par de pasos cuando el hablo -  ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?
  * No voy a besarte – respondió de inmediato ella haciendo una mueca, lista para correr de ser necesario y tal vez darle un puntapié por descarado.
  * Lo sé – la tranquilizo pero detuvo el paso - es solo que – se marido el labio mirando al camino como si tuviera miedo de regresar al pueblo -  bese a alguien – susurro como si aquello fuera algo completamente infame – pero – y ahora si tenía toda la atención de la niña cuya curiosidad era enorme -  no está bien – declaro – olvídalo – y diciendo esto empezó el camino otra vez.
  * Espera - ella corrió para ponerse al día con él y cuando hizo eso pregunto - ¿Fue una mujer mayor? – más el joven solo siguió caminando -  ¿Gastón? – y el chico murmuro algo que ella no escucho -  más fuerte por favor – dijo cerrándole el paso, empujándole con sus brazos para que no caminara más.
  * Un chico, bese a un chico – confeso totalmente sonrojado -  fue algo impulsivo y no sé si deba – y ahora tenía miedo de su declaración - los chicos no besan a otros chicos pero se sintió bien pero bueno nunca eh besado a una chica y tal vez solo estoy confundido – y parecía que Gastón ya no hablaba con Bella más bien parecía debatir consigo mismo, tal vez dándose excusas.
  * Gastón – Bella lo pateo para llamar la atención del chico que miro a la niña y esta le indico que se inclinara por lo que lo hizo - Juro que si esto es una jugarreta tuya voy a golpearte muy fuerte – amenazo y antes de que Gastón pudiera decir algo confundido le beso – ¿Y bien se sintió extraño? – dijo ella con un pequeño rubor en su cara, ese fue su primer beso y lo uso con Gastón más le valía al bastardo no estar jugando.
  * Si – respondió sorprendido pero dándose cuenta que no se sintió ni la mitad de bien que su otro beso, bueno no fue ni la mitad de lo que fue un beso pero ella no tenía que saberlo - digo no – reitero de inmediato al ver a Bella molesta - no es que fuera algo malo – trato de excusarse pero la niña arrebato su cesta y siguió caminando molesta, el muy bastardo la había engañado –espera Bella – finalmente la alcanzo y jaloneo a cesta - es que no se sintió igual – confeso y ella le miro enojada solo para finalmente entregarle la cesta y dejarle hablar -  tal vez necesito besar más – ella lo volvió a mirar con desconfianza y jalo la cesta nuevamente furiosa -  no tu – le aclaro levantando dicha cesta sobre su cabeza donde Bella no la alcanzaba -  hablo de más chicas, otras chicas – dijo para su tranquilidad y ella solo se cruzó de brazos – no es que lo hagas mal – volvió a insistir – es solo que fue diferente y tal vez – dijo indeciso.
  * tal vez te gusta besar chicos – dijo ella.
  * Claro que no – frunció la nariz molesto pero su mirada decía otra cosa miedo y confusión reflejados – Gastón LeGume no es un sodomita – dijo con orgullo - además aun eres mi doncella y nos casaremos en el futuro – sentencio empezando a caminar con la cesta con sus ánimos nuevamente recuperados.
  * No sabes cómo lo espero – dijo ella con sarcasmo siguiéndole de cerca sonriente por aquella extraña confesión, tal vez Gastón no era un mal sujeto después de todo.



 

Al día siguiente las liebres muertas regresaron así como las flores y acoso, ella siguió odiando a Gastón nuevamente, jamás supo quién fue el afortunado y nunca pregunto, no fue necesario, dos meses después los merodeadores portugueses atacaron su aldea.

 

Un año después Gastón estaba en a la guerra.

 

*************

 

  * ¡¡¡Bella!!! – grito tratando de destruir la puerta con sus puños -  Maurice – saludo sorprendido al hombre que le abrió intento disculparse cuando vio a la chica que buscaba detrás del viejo y entro sin ser invitado - Bella necesito tu ayuda – se acercó para tomarla por los hombros -  tu estúpido plan no funciono – la sacudió con ansiedad.
  * ¿Mi plan? – dijo confundida alejándose de Gastón porque enserio ese hombre tenía mucha fuerza.
  * Si le invite a la taberna a beber y escuchar sobre mí – le recordó, aunque claro no había sido esa la idea de Bella - y que dijo el “no, demasiado ocupado” – frunció la cejas al recordar - el demasiado ocupado – repitió las palabras alejándose de bella y dejándose caer en el sillón que había reclamado como suyo en el hogar de la chica -  ocupado para decirle que no al gran Gastón – y su voz sonaba realmente ofendido por esto, como si pensarlo era completamente ridículo.
  * Tal vez no está interesado – respondió alejando las hojas del banquito donde Gastón pensaba subir los pies salvándolas justo a tiempo.
  * Pero Bella – hizo un puchero -  es perfecto, sus ojos – enumero levantándose nuevamente mirando soñador a la nada – sus mejillas y joder lo has visto sonreír  - suspiró - es maravilloso – Bella miro a su padre quien la miro también sonriendo cálidamente al verlo así -  el me hace sentir un.
  * ¿Je ne sais quoi? – pregunto la chica al ver que Gastón no encontraba las palabras.
  * No sé qué significa eso – bufo dejándose caer otra vez en la silla con un gesto molesto.
  * Tal vez deberías intentar desde otro ángulo – hablo finalmente Maurice - con Bella te esforzaste  - regreso su atención al reloj que reparaba nuevamente.
  * Pero qué gran idea Maurice cazare el venado más grande para Lefou – Gastón había cruzado la habitación para palmear la espalda del hombre como agradecimiento - ¿por qué no puedes ser más como tu  padre Bella?  - se giró para mirar molesto a la chica - el si intenta ayudarme – y sin darles tiempo a nada más salió por la puerta tan rápido como había llegado.



 

Ambos se quedaron viendo la puerta como esperando que Gastón entrara en cualquier momento mas no sucedió.

 

  * Y yo soy la rara del pueblo – finalmente ella hablo.
  * No dejes que te oiga llamarlo así – murmuro su padre – se deprimirá una semana – se estremeció al recordar la primera vez que Lefou le había rechazado.
  * Conociéndole dirá “nadie es más raro que Gastón” – intento imitarlo – sabes que él quiere ganar en todo.



 

Y su padre empezó a reír seguido por Bella.

 

****************

 

 

  * ¿Entonces vengo a cenar esta noche? - siguiendo el consejo de Maurice, Gastón el mejor cazador de la aldea había salido a buscar la mejor presa para su gran amor, para el horror de Lefou, Gastón apareció esa  tarde con un enorme  venado en sus hombros, la sangre aún se resbalaba por este y aun que era un animal de gran tamaño, el tipo apenas si parecía cansado por cargarlo.
  * Lo siento hoy no se puede – dijo con una falsa sonrisa mirando el desastre con desagrado pues había sido emboscado al salir de la panadería, el lugar donde había conseguido un empleo al llegar, salía temprano pero debía empezar en la madrugada y Lefou solo quería llegar y dormir un rato no lidiar con Gastón y mucho menos cocinar para él.
  * ¿atareado? – pregunto mirando sus manos y detrás de el por si aún estaba ocupado con su trabajo dándole una mirada al panadero quien ya sabía sobre su intención con Lefou, todo el pueblo lo sabía a esas alturas y este le negó animándole a continuar mirando a Lefou.
  * No – negó dejando caer su sonrisa y pasarlo para alejarse lentamente totalmente inconsciente del dolor en el rostro del hombre.



 

 Lefou llego a la taberna para subir a la posada sobre esta y dormir y Bella tuvo que escuchar  los lloriqueos nuevamente durante la noche en su casa, esa noche hubo estofado de venado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Gastón y Lefou.

**Capítulo 2: Gastón y Lefou.**

 

**_“Gastón, nunca podremos ser felices juntos. Nadie puede hacer tantos cambios.”_ **

 

 

_El cálido sol lastimaba sus ojos se levantó ante la insistencia de una abeja que no dejaba de zumbar sobre su oreja, susurrándole que debía despertar, Gastón abrió los ojos con lentitud justo cuando el viento corrió y las sombras le cubrieron de los rayos amenazantes, se sentó con cuidado solo para notar que no eran arboles los que le rodeaban, no un inmerso campo de girasoles cubría todo hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, era hermoso simplemente perfecto, aquel campo le trajo simplemente paz, una inmensa tranquilidad que solo le hizo querer recortarse otra vez y disfrutar del momento, de las sombras que las flores hacían al bailar con el viento._

  * _¿Estás bien? – la suave y dulce voz de alguien llamándole con preocupación le enterneció y confundió, abrió los ojos otra vez en busca de la persona que frente a el aparecía de la nada - ¿estas herido? – volvió a preguntar y un que Gastón no podía verle bien el rostro supo que aquella era importante, y la figura extraña sonrió entonces, la sonrisa más cálida y hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, su corazón dio un vuelco enamorado más antes de poder decir algo más aquella sonrisa desapareció con el fuerte ruido de los rifles guerra._



_Gastón se levantó entonces asustado, aquel ser se desvaneció en el aire al ritmo de los rifles, la marcha de los soldados, el cielo se negreció entonces, los girasoles cayeron al suelo abrumados y miles de botas fangosas los pisotearon, todo el campo quedo cubierto de sangre y polvera, de cuerpos de enemigos muertos, levanto sus manos solo para notar el moquete en este y sus manos teñidas con sangre aquella de convirtió todo en cenizas._

 

Despertó agitado y sudoroso, con un terrible miedo y terror como acostumbraba a hacerlo durante esas pesadillas, hace tiempo ya que las tenía que estaba acostumbrado a ellas, una o dos lo levantarían por la noche cada semana pero jamás fueron tan crueles, estas nunca comenzaron así, nunca tuvo ese momento de falsa seguridad, Gastón negó con la cabeza mirando por la ventana a la luna que brillaba en lo alto casi burlándose de él, y sonrió porque sabía a quién pertenecía aquella sonrisa.

 

***************************

 

  * No me interesas Gastón – nuevamente Lefou espantaba al cazador que como cada día estaba acosándolo frente a la panadería mientras el mostraba los nuevos panes a vender, el panadero que no le confiaba su receta para el esponjoso pan prefería ponerlo con una canasta afuera todo el día a darle su receta a alguien.
  * Pero Lefou – replico el cazador peinando su cabello y lanzando su mejor sonrisa haciendo que una mujer que compraba el pan en ese momento enrojeciera por está pagando el pan y saliendo corriendo.
  * Espere su pan – murmuro Lefou pero la mujer ya estaba lejos, eso solía pasar un par de veces con Gastón ahí - No me llames Lefou – dijo entonces girándose molesto para empujarlo - no tienes derecho – apretó los dientes cuando un joven junto a su madre se le acercaron a comprar un pan y Lefou sonrió amistosamente – pan recién horneado – dijo el a los potenciales clientes – el más suave de todos – y enseño su mercancía, la vieja mujer tomo una hogaza mientras empujaban a su hijo quien parecía deseoso de no estar ahí.
  * Buenos días capitán Gastón – dijo el joven entonces con una sonrisa forzada – hermoso día.
  * No tanto como lo que ven mis ojos – respondió el hombre con su sonrisa nuevamente y Lefou bufo ante esto, los clientes finalmente se fueron y nuevamente Gastón regreso su atención a Lefou – Pero Lefou suena adorable para – le siguió cuando le vio entrar a la panadería.
  * Basta – Lefou le paro en seco - no me interesa un hombre arrogante, casanova y centrado en sí mismo – gruño pero Gastón lucia muy confundido cuando unas chicas las trillizas pasaron saludando.
  * Buen día Capitán – dijeron en coro coquetas y Gastón regreso la sonrisa para de inmediato notar que Lefou le miraba muy enojado.
  * He de cambiar ahora – dijo parándose recto tras aclarar su garganta -  seré un hombre nuevo.
  * No creo - hizo una mueca - que alguien pueda hacer tantos cambios – termino secamente cerrando la puerta y dándole  un nuevo golpe en su nariz.



 

Adentro el panadero le miro interrogante pero Lefou busco otra forma de entretenerse antes de salir otra vez, por suerte para él una joven llego ahí y se llevó a Gastón.

 

  * El gran capitán Gastón – dijo ella – derrotado por una puerta – se burló, Gastón se giró entonces y suspiro notando quien era su espectadora.
  * Por qué no me acompañas a casa – dijo ella con suavidad – esta canasta es muy pesada – fingió desfallecer y Gastón como un caballero que era corrió a ayudarle.



 

Paso la mañana en la sastrería charlando animadamente con la sobrina de esta por suerte ella mantuvo a sus primas encimosas a raya y al finalizar Gastón estaba de mucho mejor humor tras su desaire.

 

Pero él no se rendiría, Gastón Legume no huía de una batalla.

*********************

 

 

  * Imagínalo Bella – dijo el hombre en su acostumbrada silla junto al fuego totalmente pensativo.
  * ¿Porque estas en mi casa? – respondió ella desde el sillón de enfrente mientras cocía las medias de su padre sin levantar la vista - ¿otra vez?
  * Porque nunca vas a la taberna y necesitaba hablar con alguien, ahora enfócate – dijo con dramatismo el hombre, aquello sí que parecía una escena muy hogareña, el padre de Bella había tenido que mirar dos veces la primera vez que entro a casa y se topó con una escena familia, ahora ya estaba acostumbrado.
  * ¿Padre? – bajo su aguja para mirar a su padre que seguía reparando uno de sus relojes en total concentración, ella solo quería ser salvada, al mismo tiempo Gastón miro a Maurice como temiendo ser echado.
  * Deja al hombre desahogarse – respondió el y Gastón sonrió burlista a la chica - trajo la cena – señalo el estofado en el fuego.
  * Bien – suspiro resignada mirando a Gastón que parecía presumido como un niño -
  * Imagínalo Bella, rica cena calentándose en la hoguera – señalo la olla en ese momento - mis perros de caza correteando a mis pies y mi bella Lefou dándome un masaje en mis hombros  y que me responde – se dejó caer contra el asiento del sillón -  no me interesas Gastón – dijo en un gruñido.
  * ¿Has considerado que tal vez no le atraen los hombres? – Bella trato de sonar suave pero definitivamente Gastón le miro incrédulo.
  * Tonterías soy lo mejor aquí – dijo agitando su mano como descartando esa absurda idea - incluso los hombres casados caen a mis pies – aquello solo hizo rodar los ojos a Bella pero Maurice asintió desde su lugar concediéndole eso -  ¿Por qué no simplemente me acepta? – dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño berrinchudo.



 

Y Bella supo que esa sería una noche muy larga.

 

****************************

Una nueva mañana empezaba, todo igual que siempre, ahí estaba Bella con su libro, la cual se acercó a comprar una pieza de pan, para después charlar un rato con el juguetero del pueblo, Lefou sonrió, esa chica hacia lo mismo todo el tiempo, no la conocía bien  de hecho casi no conocía a nadie pero había escuchado por algunos de los murmullos del pueblo, las mujeres que compraban el pan siempre tenían nuevos chismes que discutir con él y como su madre le enseño a ser cortes las escuchaba por lo que sabía que esa chica era considerada la extraña del pueblo, solo porque gustaba de leer y siempre tenía un jodido libro en las manos además de su nulo interés en buscar esposo, la joven ya tenía 21 y seguía soltera toda una vergüenza, algunos decían que ella estaba enamorada de Gastón y que lo espero pacientemente durante toda la guerra solo para descubrir que su amado tenía otros gustos, era extraño Gastón era el sodomita aquí y la chica lectora del pueblo era considerada la rara, y hablando de Gastón ahí estaba otra vez molestándole esta vez con un jodido ramo de girasoles.

 

Como detestaba a ese hombre, lo peor de todo es que los girasoles eran su flor favorita, no importa que fueran tan comunes solo las amaba y este bastardo lo había descubierto de alguna forma, lo que Lefou no sabía es que él no era muy discreto y siempre estaba mirando los girasoles con la florista y Gastón como buen ~~acosador~~ observador lo descubrió o al menos todos los demás pensaron al verlo, así que Lefou se mordió la lengua y acepto las flores que tantos hermosos recuerdos le traían, Gastón sonrió de felicidad al ver que por primera vez un regalo no era golpeado en su rostro más antes de poder arruinar el momento Lefou le miro amenazante y dejo en claro nuevamente que no le interesaba dándose vuelta y entrando a la panadería, Gastón cabizbajo negó y salió de ahí listo para una nueva tal vez cacería.

 

  * ¿Ese era Gastón? – pregunto el panadero al ver alejarse al hombre de chueta roja.
  * Así es señor – dijo Lefou finalmente mirando con detenimiento las hermosas flores en su mano.
  * ¿Ha comprado lo habitual? – le dijo puesto que últimamente Gastón no compraba casi nada en la panadería.
  * No – negó de inmediato- vino a darme esas flores una vez más – hizo una mueca de desagrado - no entiendo porque actúa tan aberrantemente.
  * Has logrado captar la atención de Monsieur Gastón toda una proeza por aquí – aquello fue una felicitación pero a Lefou le aprecio una gran burla.
  * Preferiría ser ignorado completamente – gruño dejando caer de mala gana las flores en una taza de agua para mantenerlas frescas.
  * Eres muy gracioso Lefou – termino el panadero notando la acción y como Lefou tocaba con suavidad los pétalos de un hermoso girasol confundiendo esa ensoñación con quizás aceptación al cazador, pero Lefou estaba muy lejos de ahí, mucho más de lo necesario, los girasoles siempre fueron un símbolo para él.



 

Había girasoles en su casa de la infancia aquella por la que volvió y donde solo hierva silvestre crecía ahora, los girasoles siempre fueron las favoritas de su madre, aquella buena mujer que le dejo demasiado pronto y hubo girasoles cuando la conoció a ella, a su preciada Amelie.

 

  * ¿Lefou? – la voz de una chica lo saco de su ensoñación.
  * Por dios lo siento mucho – se disculpó de inmediato mirando a la mujer que le sonreía - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?
  * Así que ¿finalmente aceptas un regalo de Gastón eh? – pregunto ella meneando las cejas
  * ¿Enserio a nadie le molesta que Gastón sea un sodomita? – dijo Lefou a la única amiga que había hecho en ese lugar – Stayce lo digo enserio – llamo a la joven que solo le miraba curiosa – está en contra de las escrituras – declaro y la chica se tensó entonces al escucharlo – Dios estaría en desacuerdo – sentencio.
  * Supongo que es su problema entonces – respondió totalmente sin emoción – nadie da cuentas sobre los demás – dijo y Lefou pareció entender esa parte – además no molesta a nadie con eso , ¿o sí? – le pregunto curiosa.
  * A mi si – dijo Lefou cruzándose de brazos.
  * Ya te acostumbraras querido – dijo ella con una suave risa palmeando su brazo para marcharse.



 

Lefou se despidió de ella y regreso a su asunto, Stayce por su parte apenas dio un par de pasos cuando un brazo la jalo a un callejón.

 

  * Santa madre me asustaste – gruño dándole un manotazo a Gastón pues aquello le trajo viejos recuerdos unos no muy agradables.
  * Lo siento stayce – dijo Gastón realmente arrepentido – te vi hablando con Lefou – dijo sin perder el tiempo - ¿era sobre mí? ¿le gustaron las flores?
  * ¿Por qué asumes que es sobre ti? – pregunto ella enarcando una ceja.
  * ¿por qué no lo haría? – pregunto engreído a lo que solo negó con la cabeza ella.
  * Si pero más bien quejarse – eso no importo Gastón estaba en la nube porque su Lefou había preguntado por el – no le gusta ser acosado, Gastón – llamo pues este ya estaba fantaseando con caminar a la luz del ocaso en su fiel Magnifique con Lefou en sus brazos - ¡Gastón! – dijo la chica molesta y el hombre de inmediato le miro apenado por verse atrapado en una fantasía – oh Gastón – dijo ella – Lefou lleva tres semanas aquí y ya ha robado tu corazón – sonrió – no entiendo que pudiste ver en él.
  * Su alma – sonrió el hombre – pude verla y era tan cálida que simplemente me atrapo.



 

Y la mujer solo suspiro, fuera a lo que fuera a lo que se refería algo era claro, Gastón no iba a darse por vencido, solo esperaba que nadie saliera lastimado en especial su querido Gastón.

 

*************

 

Un nuevo domingo empezaba, y las campanas de la pequeña iglesia resonaban por el pueblo, Lefou dio gracias a todo que su jefe el panadero fuera un hombre muy religioso tanto así que no había trabajo para el ese domingo, por lo que podría seguir con las reparaciones de su vieja casa, razón por la que estaba en ese pueblo.

 

Hace muchos años cuando su memoria no era muy buena él vivía ahí en ese pueblo junto a sus padres, sin embargo recuerda que no era una buena época, había hambre y poco trabajo y muchos tuvieron que vender sus casas para tener un poco de pan, esa había sido su suerte y sus padres dejaron el pueblo en busca de una mejor vida, hace unos años una carta llego a sus manos donde un notario le hacía entrega nuevamente de la propiedad, él no podía creerlo y creyó que esto era una broma por lo que la ignoro, pero el tiempo paso y ciertas circunstancias lo llevaron nuevamente a tener que regresar a lo único que parecía ser suyo.

 

Ahora tenía una vieja casa y mucho trabajo para transformarla en un  hogar.

 

  * ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto al ver a Gastón en la entrada de la iglesia tal vez esperándole.
  * Vengo a misa como todos en este pueblo – respondió buscando a alguien en la multitud y tal vez no era a el a quien esperaba.
  * ¿tu? – dijo incrédulo - si ¿sabes que Dios castiga a los de tu clase cierto? – dijo con total malicia.
  * Prefiero creer que Dios es un ser bondadoso que nos ve a todos como sus hijos – aquella respuesta lo dejo sin palabras sorprendiéndole totalmente - y si él no hubiera de querer a los de mi “clase” me partiría un rayo – dijo levantado las manos esperando dicho castigo - vez nada paso – le miro triunfante.
  * Eso fue muy inteligente – finalmente hablo tras la sorpresa.
  * Es lo que Robert Pére afirma – Gastón sonrió feliz de aquel cumplido -  aunque en lo personal no creo en ninguna de estas tonterías – y ahí estaba arruinando el momento, Lefou sonrió ante eso, este era el Gastón que conocía y lo fastidiaba.
  * ¿a qué vienes entonces? – cuestiono.
  * Comunidad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros saludando a las personas que lo hacían al pasar.
  * ¿Estás aquí para mantenerte vinculado con el pueblo?
  * Eso y poder ver al ser más hermoso de la creación – afirmo sonriente - Mi querida Lefou – y tomo su mano con tanta suavidad que casi o confunde, por suerte Lefou arrebato su mano y dando media vuelta se marchó ignorándole.



 

El resto de la mañana Gastón no le molesto, de hecho paso mucho tiempo con Stayce y charlando animadamente con la gente del pueblo, tal vez presto demasiada atención al hombre ya que no tiene idea de que trato el sermón ese día y para el resto de la tarde todos pensamiento a Gastón desaprecio  mientras reparaba el techo de su vieja cabaña, al día siguiente la rutina comenzó nuevamente y Gastón como un reloj bien afinado estaba ahí acosándole mientras vendía los panes.

 

  * Lefou - llamo el panadero al ver que nuevamente había cerrado la puerta a Gastón y este se alejaba cabizbajo -  ¿Gastón nuevamente?
  * Es realmente frustrante señor le he dicho que no me interesa y sigue insistiendo – declaro con verdadera frustración, mientras tomaba una escoba y barría la harina en el suelo – solo no quiere escuchar.
  * Ha dejado de comprar su ración de pan – dijo el mirando la charola con la mitad de los panes, desde que Lefou estaba ahí Gastón quien siempre había sido un buen cliente terminaba comprando muchos más panes solo para que su amada Lefou terminara antes pero últimamente este le cerraba la puerta en la cara y bueno Gastón ya no compraba nada.
  * Supongo que se marcha antes de hacerlo sí – dijo negándose a aceptar que el corría literalmente al cazador.
  * Si lo hace – suspiro el panadero acechándose a Lefou y tomando su escoba - me temo que tendré que pedirte que te marches Lefou – dijo con firmeza, no había enojo en su mirada solo desilusión.
  * ¿Eh hecho algo mal señor? – pregunto asustado, él no podía perder ese trabajo, era el único que tenía, lo necesitaba si quería terminar las reparaciones de su casa.
  * Solo me has costado a uno de mis mejores clientes, cuando la noticia se corra de que Gastón ha dejado de comprar aquí pensaran que hay algo mal en mis panes, lo siento mucho muchacho – palmeo su hombro con suavidad -  además el capitán es un héroe de Guerra todos le estimamos mucho por aquí.



 

Y con esas palabras Lefou fue despedido de su trabajo, unas monedas por su día de trabajo y unos panes de cortesía Lefou estaba oficialmente despedido, la tristeza le duro poco, no podía simplemente ponerse a llorar en su lugar camino hasta la plaza del pueblo y se sentó en la fuente pensando en lo que haría, una vieja mujer se acero a el entonces, la mendiga del pueblo y muy amablemente él le dio sus panes.

 

  * ¿Y la mermelada? – pidió la mujer y Lefou resistió el impulso de reír en su lugar negó con la cabeza.
  * Lo siento solo tengo pan – dijo con tristeza – una simple hogaza de pan duro – y aquellas palabras se sintieron frías y dolorosas, algo mucho más oculto en ellas – solo pan – y Lefou estaba a punto de llorar comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.
  * El pan sin mermelada no es tan malo cariño – la mujer palmeo su mano tomándole – incluso el pan duro es un alivio para el hambre – lo animo y Lefou se sintió estúpido por quejarse frente a una pobre mujer que no tenía nada – además un simple pan puede tener un sin fín de posibilidades – sonrió ella mordiendo la hogaza – no solo con mermelada – Lefou sonrió ante esa extraña conversación – a veces otra cosa  puede resultar mucho mejor que con ella.



 

Y Lefou solo rio cada vez más fuerte, aquí estaba el siendo animado por una simple mendiga, era totalmente absurdo pero fue justo lo que necesitaba, cuando alguien llamo su nombre.

 

  * Lefou – dijo Gastón acercándose a el - mi querida Lefou  me alegra encontrarte tan temprano fuera de esa horrenda panadería, gustarías de acompañarme…
  * Estoy ocupado – gruño girando a ver a la mendiga pero esta ya no estaba -  solo aléjate de mí – dijo levantándose para irse de ahí.
  * ¿pero yo?
  * ¡me has costado mi trabajo! – grito finalmente.
  * ¿Qué? - aquello no lo vio venir.
  * Te he rechazado y ahora el panadero me corrió debes estar satisfecho – y finalmente Lefou exploto contra el verdadero culpable, claro esto todo era culpa de Gastón, de alguna forma el tenia a todo el pueblo convencido de que era un héroe o algo así - pero sabes que  la respuesta sigue siendo no – termino para alejarse de ahí.



 

***************

 

Nuevamente estaba frustrado tres días y nadie parecía darle una oportunidad estaba seguro que todo era culpa de Gastón, el zapatero se excusó diciendo que no necesitaba una ayudante, el barbero lo mismo y joder nadie tenía ni un mísero trabajo aun que estaba seguro que aquellos viejos hombres necesitaba ayuda pero no, nadie de ellos deseaba darle trabajo y cuando vio a Gastón ser recibido por estos con gran jubilo supo la razón.

 

Gastón solo le traía problema tras problema.

 

  * Lefou eh hablado con – empezó Gastón al encontrarle esa tarde.
  * ¿Por qué haces esto? – lo interrumpió empujando su pecho - eh estado buscando trabajo y nadie quiere contratarme y es tu culpa – otro empujón más - tu eres el que debería ser marginado, rechazado – levanto las manos con dramatismo empezando a llamar la atención -  eres un sodomita – y estaba seguro que escucho algunos jadeos de sorpresa pero Lefou no dejo de mirar a Gastón -  eres aberrante y asqueroso – y más murmullos se escucharon, pero Lefou estaba tan enfadado que no noto como algunos hombres, los amigos de Gastón más que nada parecían furiosos listos para mostrarle una lección a Lefou por tal cosa - en su lugar soy menospreciado por no acceder a tus deseos, pues no funcionara – gruño - no voy a ceder a tus viles métodos, ¡no voy a ser tu puta! – grito totalmente  furioso, libido pero aliviado de finalmente expulsarlo todo.
  * Lamento haber sido una molestia – dijo en su lugar con la cara totalmente seria – Monsieur Le Fay – y Lefou se quedó sorprendido de que Gastón supiera su nombre realmente.



 

El cazador dio media vuelta entonces y le dejo tranquilo, los murmullos siguieron escuchándose un rato mas pero finalmente unos hombres gritaron algo y toda la gente volvió a sus asuntos, genial Lefou solo había quedado como el peor idiota al gritarle frente a todo el pueblo al ídolo de este, seguramente estaban palmeando echarlo del pueblo con antorchas, sintiéndose peor que antes, al menos antes estaba molesto ahora solo desesperado y triste Lefou camino hasta la posada listo para tirarse en su cama hasta el día siguiente pero pensándolo bien bajo a la taberna, estaba casi vacía, aún era temprano, camino hasta la barra y dejo caer sin gracia totalmente cansado, cuando alguien toco sus hombros, por un segundo espero que fuera Gastón, pero no ahí estaban dos hombres, que tenían cara de querer matarlo.

 

  * Así que te crees demasiado – dijo uno de ellos escupiendo – demasiado para el capitán y este pueblo eh – y ahí estaba Lefou sabía que este sería el fin, iba a ser golpeado y luego echado, rayos solo debió empacar sus cosas y regresar a quedarse aquí.
  * Es suficiente Tom, Dick – el tabernero llamo detrás de Lefou y los hombres parecían a punto de replicar pero fueron callados – a menos que quieran ir a la cárcel por molestar a mis clientes – le miro amenazante, los hombres se retiraron de muy mala gana – debes disculparlos señor Le fay – sonrió cuando Lefou se giró – pero Tom y Dick son muy buenos amigos de Gastón y me contaron su pequeña discusión hace unos momentos.
  * Oh por dios – jadeo lleno de vergüenza – no sé por qué lo hice – confeso – estaba enojado y necesito ese trabajo – el hombre dejo una taza de cerveza frente al angustiado hombre – solo quería volver a casa y construir una vida aquí – suspiro tomando el tarro para beberlo.
  * No es su culpa – respondió el hombre – él no nos pide hacer nada – aclaró – pero este lugar le debe tanto a Gastón y realmente piensan que lo ayudan así – sonrió – todo en el pueblo te ha visto rechazado y han visto al capitán triste después de eso – se puso a limpiar la barra con insistencia – es nuestra forma de protegerle.
  * Supongo que debería irme – suspiro poniendo una moneda pago de su bebida – no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí, no si no tengo un futuro – se levantó listo para irse.
  * Tal vez, o podría necesitar algo de ayuda aquí – dijo quitando el tarro.
  * ¿enserio? – pregunto esperanzado – espere ¿Cuál es la trama? – dijo con desconfianza – esta evitado que deje el pueblo ¿cierto?
  * Has lo que quieras hombre – se encogió de hombros – mi esposa y yo realmente necesitamos ayuda puedes ser tu o cualquier otro – se dio la vuelta.
  * Espere lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato – si me interesa realmente.
  * Bueno pero debo advertirte – dijo el hombre – esa de ahí – señalo la silla junto al fuego – es la silla personal de Gastón – y Lefou sintió que había entrado a una trampa.
  * ¿Gastón?
  * Mira a tu alrededor – y así lo hizo y efectivamente había un montón de astas decorando el lugar además de un enorme mural de sorpresa Gastón.
  * Rayos – murmuro – me imagino que viene cada noche.
  * No tanto como antes de tu llegada– sonrió y Lefou acepto sin más – aunque presiento que eso cambiara muy pronto – y definitivamente el había caído en una trampa.



 

Debía estar loco para entrar al territorio del lobo pero que demonios necesitaba ese empleo y nadie iba a correrle, no ahora, ni nunca, el terminaría su casa y después bueno podía dejar de trabajar ahí pero mientras lo soportaría, bien podría hacerlo.

 

*********************

A la mañana siguiente Lefou fue mandado a comprar un poco de pan para la taberna y el panadero al verlo lo llamo  le hablo sobre lo muy insistente que había sido Gastón para que lo recontratara, de todas las cosas buenas que dijo sobre él y que tenía por supuesto el trabajo nuevamente, él se sintió conmovido por esto y estaba casi alagado pero negó, a taberna era mucho más fácil además estaba harto del aroma a pan en sus ropas.

 

Encontró a Gastón en su caminata casi esperaba que este lo asaltara nuevamente, mas este solo saludo de lejos y siguió caminando, aquello lo desconecto, Gastón no estaba detrás de él y era simplemente raro, por lo que ahora fue Lefou quien lo siguió y trato de llamar su atención, solo iba a disculparse claro y agradecer por lo del panadero nada más.

 

  * Gracias – dijo Lefou llamando la atención del cazador quien parecía totalmente serio muy diferente a su enorme sonrisa y cálida mirada con el - el panadero hablo de lo insistente que eras para que me contratara de nuevo y todas las cosas maravillosas que dijiste sobre mí – continuo sintiéndose estúpido, al ver la indiferencia de Gastón se dio cuenta que tal vez ya no estaba interesado, no que a Lefou le importara pero si era extraño ser tratado de aquella forma tan repentinamente.
  * No hice nada más que hablar con la verdad – respondió con amabilidad pero sin la calidez de costumbre, de hecho Gastón se estaba esforzando por no mirar de más a Lefou – si me permites – se disculpó entonces por que sus fuerzas se iban terminar y seguramente molestaría a Lefou con alguna tontería.
  * Claro por supuesto – se disculpó ahora si sintiéndose estúpido, claro que Gastón ya no estaba interesado en él, ni siquiera entiende que vio la primera vez extrañamente esto no lo alivio tanto como quiso – de todas formas – se aclaró su garganta- eh conseguido un nuevo empleo en la taberna.
  * ¿la taberna? – y aquello llamo la atención del capitán, quien de inmediato regreso a mirar al regordete hombre como buscando un signo de mentira, como era posible su Lefou, su bella y adorable Lefou rodeado todo el tiempo de borrachos infames, esto no podía permitirlo empezaría a frecuentar nuevamente ese lugar por el bien de su amado.
  * Bueno – Lefou se aclaró la garganta al ver que Gastón ya no le miraba solo estaba ahí parado perdió en sus pensamientos – de todas formas agradezco mucho su ayuda Monsieur Gastón- volvió agradecer sacando de su ensoñación al cazador – es bueno saber que estuve equivocado y no es la clase de engreído matón que imagine – se sonrojo al decir eso puesto que Gastón levanto una ceja por tal comentario – de hecho es usted una muy buena persona – y eso fue todo solo basto ese pequeño cumplido para que Gastón gritara internamente y lo que fue un simple agradecimiento el cazador lo tomo como un permiso total, una muestra de afecto y peor aún consentimiento para seguir con el cortejo.
  * Finalmente has logrado ver mis cualidades – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y toda el ambiente se transformó de inmediato - no luzcas tan sorprendido mi querido Lefou sabía que tarde que temprano lo notarias – dijo parándose recto y sacando el pecho asegurándose de flexionar sus músculos en toda su esplendor -  pero no te acongojes la perfección que tienes frente a tus ojos sigue creyendo que deberías colgar de mi brazo – y con eso extendió su brazo  hacía en pequeño hombre que solo miraba todo sorprendido de aquel cambio tan repetido, la helada mirada de hace unos momentos se derritió y ahora solo había calidez - ahora  dejare que te sientes en mi regazo en la taberna como agradecimiento por mi heroico rescate – y ahí está su sonrisa segadora.
  * ¿Realmente acabas de arruinarlo? - suspiro Lefou arrepintiéndose de pensar por un segundo en todo lo que había dicho, de hecho en siquiera sentirse mal por no tener su atención.
  * Incluso dejare que muestres tu agradecimiento frente a todos – insistió al verlo empezar a caminar.
  * No – respondió negando con la cabeza - sigues siendo un idiota – y diciendo esto acelero el paso asegurándose que la gente le cortara el paso a Gastón quien solo le vio marcharse.



 

Y así fue como Gastón Legume estaba de vuelta en el juego, oh si amigos míos, Bella estaría orgullosa Lefou su bella Lefou había mostrado interés alguno, definitivamente creía que era buena persona y si leía bien su lenguaje corporal además entre líneas lo que Lefou había querido decir fue algo como “ Me encanta tener su atención capitán, ahora trabajo en la taberna para poder escuchar sobre sus proezas todo el tiempo mientras lleno su copa de cerveza cada vez que este vacía  y me alaga con sus muestras de afecto” si Gastón estaba seguro que era eso, no importa lo que Bella o Stayce dijeran lo contrario.

 

***************

 

Lefou se dirigía a su casa destruida con la intención de reparar alguna cosa cuando la conmoción en la plaza del pueblo le sorprendió, un montón de gente se arremolinaba junto a la fuente donde las mujeres lavaban la ropa.

 

  * ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Lefou a una pareja que ya que no entendía nada.
  * La hija del pintor que más – respondió un tercer hombre.
  * Enseñando a una niña a leer – frunció la nariz indignada otra – que barbaridad.



 

Y Lefou miro extrañado como aquellas personas estaban criticando a un chica solo por eso, se abrió paso entre la multitud porque aquello le pareció estúpido listo para ayudar  la joven cuando un disparo en el aire lo aturdió.

 

  * La gente de bien no se comporta así – Gastón apareció entonces de entre la multitud que le abría paso mientras entregaba su arma la causante del disparo a uno de los hombres que lo habían molestado aquella vez en la taberna - escuchen bien podéis ir a casa – dijo mirando a Bella quien era al parecer la que causo el alboroto, aunque por la ropa tirada en el suelo parecía que la estaban fastidiando -  ¡ahora! – sentencio cuando nadie parecía moverse.



 

La gente empezó a moverse entonces y Gastón se giró para junto con el padre ayudar a la chica a levantar la ropa, luego como todo un caballero cargo la cesta hasta la casa de dicha chica. Y todo fue extraño, todo le confundía porque ahí estaba otra vez esa parte que le decía que Gastón era buena persona, que no era un completo imbécil y aun que le gustaría que fuera así siempre lamentablemente las nobles acciones de Gastón casi siempre estaban envueltas en capas de fanfarronería egocéntrica.

 

Negando con la cabeza siguió su camino, y si tal vez tomo la misma dirección que el capitán y la chica fue solo porque ese camino era más rápido, esa era una gran mentira, sin embargo al pasar por ahí no pudo evitar notar como Bella sonrió cálidamente a Gastón y sin más abría la puerta de su casa para él, Lefou casi se tropieza con alguien que para su sorpresa resulto ser la mendiga Agatha cree que escucho ser llamada alguna vez.

 

  * Lo siento mucho – murmuro el hombre disculpándose por su falta.
  * Señor Lefay – saludo y eso sí que fue extraño – sin pan esta vez – dijo ella y Lefou se sintió avergonzado.
  * No lo siento mucho Agatha – dijo el buscando una moneda o algo sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de reparar otra falta más grave.
  * Está bien – negó ella cuando el hombre encontró una moneda para darle – bella a cubierto esa parte – dijo ella mirando a la casa, Lefou le siguió por instinto – su mermelada es la mejor – continuo mientras ambos miraban la casita – es imposible resistirse, incluso para aquellos que prefieren la miel – Y Lefou empezaba a creer que la mujer ya no hablaba sobre panes realmente, de hecho parecía que nunca lo hizo más al girar a verla esta ya no estaba a su lado en su lugar estaba más adelante caminando con lentitud.



 

Lefou regreso la mirada a la casita y negó con la cabeza, porque habría de importarle tales cosas.

 

*****************************

_El enorme campo de girasoles cubría hasta donde su vista le dejaba, hermosas flores que bailaban con el sol y viento en un vals relajante y armónico, aquella afable mujer sonrió en medio de estos  sus cabellos dorados así como su vestido blanco bailaron al mismo compas, en una imagen única, hermosa, simplemente divina._

  * _Un enorme campo de girasoles – dijo ella a su pareja – o al menos un jardín lleno de ellos._
  * _La construiré justo como tú lo deseas – respondió el hombre tomando la mano de la mujer – la casa más hermosa con un jardín lleno de girasoles, todos tan bellos como tu Amelie._



 

 

  * Mi querido Lefou debes saber que esta casa está mucho más allá de la reparación – la voz estruendosa de Gastón le saco de sus ensoñaciones, sorprendió Lefou se giró para encontrar al cazador en medio de su casa, si estaba totalmente destruida pero era suya - solo deberías olvidarla – continuo acercándose al hombre que miraba por la venta el viejo jardín descuidado.
  * No puedo vivir en la posada por siempre – respondió simplemente volviendo su atención al jardín aquel que había traído aquellos recuerdos, el de una promesa no cumplida, Lefou estaba agradecido de haber sido interrumpido de evitar que los recuerdos le envolvieran nuevamente.
  * ¿Por qué no? Es un agradable lugar – dijo con una sonrisa y Lefou bufo ante eso.
  * No lo entenderías, este antes fue mi hogar – Cansado y lleno de nostalgia no entendía por qué dijo eso a Gastón, tal vez solo quería decirle a alguien, quizás solo estaba esperando que el recuerdo de su infancia asustara de aluna forma a su “pretendiente”
  * Tienes razón no lo entiendo – murmuro Gastón, el siempre odio su casa si vivía ahí, en esa horrible casona solitario pero la verdad la odiaba, no había ni un solo recuerdo para el hombre ahí y si prestabas atención podías notar como aun cuando Gastón tenía grandes comodidades pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo de caza o en su defecto en la taberna aunque últimamente donde Bella, si alguien realmente lo notara sabría que el cazador rehuía de su hogar por lo que en efecto vivir en la taberna era mucho más agradable para él.
  * Una pequeña casa en el campo – confeso mirando al jardín en un sueño - con un enorme campo de girasoles – hizo una pausa y la intensidad de sus palabras inundaron a Gastón que casi podía imaginarlo – un par de pollos y una deliciosa taza de café en las mañanas – sonrió, Gastón lo miro entonces de reojo para ver aquella felicidad por lo que también sonrió – a ella le encantaría – termino y la mención de una “ella” hizo caer la felicidad del cazador.
  * ¿Ella? – pregunto con un gesto de desagrado en la cara – así que ¿vas a traer a tu esposa aquí? – termino escupiendo la palabra de muy mal humor.
  * Ojalá pudiera hacerlo – murmuro Lefou ajeno a su enojo volviendo a empezar a levantar las hierbas ya crecidas dentro de la casa, Gastón no comprendía bien a lo que se refería pero definitivamente no el gusto.
  * Sembrare girasoles afuera de tu ventana – dijo negándose a rendirse – y traeré un café cada mañana solo para que mires tus adorables girasoles al despertar – ofreció, Lefou se levantó entonces de donde estaba inclinado arrancando una hierba miro a Gastón confundido y simplemente negó con la cabeza.
  * No puedo darme el lujo de seguir pagándolo – negó con la cabeza porque solo alguien como Gastón pensaría en vivir en una posada - entre más rápido arregle este lugar podre dejar de malgastar dinero ahí – y diciendo eso continuo levantado las rocas y palos que se encontraban en la habitación, aquéllos que seguramente cayeron por el agujereado techo.
  * Entonces no pagues – Gastón le detuvo de tomar una enorme roca agachándose al mismo tiempo y tomando su mano en el proceso, el hombre bufo ante eso soltándose con rapidez - hablo enserio Lefou dejare que te quedes libremente.
  * ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – ahora estaba un poco molesto nuevamente, la parte arrogante de este hombre se hacía presente, no entendía cómo es que le conto algo tan íntimo  -  ¿acaso eres dueño de la posada también? – termino con sarcasmo.
  * Claro que sí, la posada y la taberna que está debajo de esta – declaro encogiéndose de hombros - esperaba que lo supieras si el escucho de armas de mi familia está decorando el lugar – y Lefou abrió la boca puesto que si había visto el enorme escudo sobre esta pero al no saber leer no tenía idea de a quien pertenecía, aun cuando sabía que lo había visto en otro lado - desde hoy puedes vivir libremente – el jadeo de sorpresa de Lefou no pasó desapercibido para Gastón y creyendo un avance propuso con su acostumbrada coquetería -  mejor aún conozco un mejor lugar para ti – dijo acercados con su sonrisa cautivadora -  mi cama por supuesto – la sorpresa de Lefou de saberlo poseedor de esos lugares de Lefou se transformó de inmediato en una mueca de seriedad ante su tonta proposición.
  * Largo de mi propiedad idiota – dijo golpeándolo con una rama y Gastón se cubrió la cabeza ante el fuerte golpe.



 

Un par de gritos más, insinuaciones ridículas por parte de Gastón y más amenazas de daños corporal Gastón dejo la propiedad y Lefou suspiro al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era y que no haría nada más, no cuando los recuerdos le habían invadido.

 

Al llegar a su dormitorio en la posada encontró como de costumbre el hermoso girasol en su puerta y agradeciendo que Gastón no se tomara el atrevimiento de entrar y dejarlos dentro lo llevo consigo.

 

En la única mesa de la habitación en un viejo tarro de metal más girasoles se encontraban, cada uno de diferentes días, cada uno dado como una promesa de amor que solo le traía tan amargos recuerdos, si los girasoles fueron su flor favorita pero también traían todos esos amargos momentos a su memoria y nuevamente el torrente de emociones encontradas volvían a hacerse presente en su interior.

 

Todo era culpa de Gastón y sus hermosos girasoles.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya han adivinado quien es Amelie?  
> Joder esto se pone bueno.  
> Sé que dije que esto sería una versión de la película pues si pero primero tenía que armar unas cosas ahora el próximo capítulo ya entraremos de lleno con la peli con sus cambios claro.   
> Espero que sea bastante obvio quien es Stayce.  
> Entre las escenas cortadas de la película está la de Gastón “defendiendo” a Bella cuando los aldeanos muy maleducados por cierto tiran la ropa de bella, él llega con un rifle disparando para disipar a la multitud, es gracioso por qué le pasa su escopeta a Lefou y este le dispara a una vaca por error lol. 
> 
> Como pueden ver estoy arreglando muchas cosas para que la película y mi fic tenga sentido, como los tiempos entre Bella siendo aterrorizada por la aldea y que su padre desaparezca. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Un chocolate??  
> Un Lefou para Gastón???


	3. Capítulo 3: Gastón y Maurice.

**Capítulo 3: Gastón y Maurice.**

**_“Hay cierto placer en la locura que solo el loco conoce”_ **

<https://hooo0221.tumblr.com/image/163223823429>

 

 

  * ¿Qué le pasa a todo el pueblo? - Lefou se dejó caer junto a la fuente donde aquella chica leía nuevamente había paso el extraño comportamiento de las gentes del pueblo, Gastón había nuevamente proclamando su amor a Lefou en medio de la plaza y cuando lo desairó todos parecían mirarle con odio como si él fuera el que estuviera mal aquí - ¿están todos locos? – suspiro dejando caer sus hombros.
  * Son ignorantes – respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar su libro, era una historia interesante pero bueno conocía a Lefou y algo curiosa quería saber que vio en el Gastón - la ignorancia trae consigo la estupidez.
  * Soy analfabeta también y sin embargo no entiendo esta atrocidad – continuo el agradecido que alguien en el pueblo comprendiera un poco sus emociones.
  * Ser letrado tampoco es sinónimo de brillantes – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa -  solo mira a Gastón con gran educación pero un poco – hizo una mueca, no piensen mal ama a su amigo Gastón pero a veces puede ser algo no ingenuo lo que le sigue -  bueno tú me entiendes.
  * Dímelo a mí – rio el - Pierrot Lefay pero puedes llamarme Lefou – finalmente se presentó extendiendo su mano.
  * Bella – dijo ella agitando la mano de el - sé quién eres – le miro sonriente -  has captado la atención de Gastón todo el pueblo sabe de ti – ahora parecía evaluadora como intentando descifrarlo.
  * Perfecto simplemente perfecto – dijo con sarcasmo - espero que no creas que soy como el – trato de dejarlo en claro no quería que lo juzgaran de aquella forma -  yo jamás sería un sodomita – dijo con algo de molestia -  no algo tan repugnante – hizo una mueca -  tan abominable – continuo -  ¿no puedo entender por qué no le han colgado por eso?
  * La ignorancia también trae consigo el miedo – bella cerro su libro entonces con mucha fuerza ante tales comentarios - Monsieur Lefay le agradecería que no hablara de lo que no conoce, Gastón ha hecho mucho por este pueblo – y aun que había escuchado muchas cosas maravillosas de el por Gastón empezaba a creer que este tipo realmente no se merecía a su amigo.
  * ¿Usted también? Y creí que era una persona razonable.
  * Usted es irrazonable Gastón puede que no sea el más brillante del pueblo o el más educado pero es una buena persona – le recrimino ella furiosa, que se creía este hombre no sabía nada, el no conocía a Gastón como lo hacia ella, el definitivamente no merecía ni un segundo de Gastón - ha protegido este lugar desde siempre y cuidado de su gente.
  * Es un sodomita – le recordó- está mal a los ojos de Dios.
  * Lo que el haga en su tiempo personal no debería importar y mucho menos a usted, no hace daño a nadie.
  * Esta acosándome – dijo levantándose de golpe, porque Dios el acoso era horrible.
  * Hablare con el – dijo ella levantándose igualmente - pero en su defensa diré que es demasiado terco y en su cabeza esto es solo cortejo – acomodo su delantal sacudiéndolo y le lanzo una última mirada de odio - con su permiso Monsieur Lefay.



 

Lefou se sintió como un verdadero idiota al criticar a Gastón con lo que parecía ser su mayor defensora-mejor amiga, estaba a un paso de disculparse cuando  vio a la chica correr tras el caballo solitario que acababa de entrar al pueblo, levanto su mirada entonces al enorme reloj en la torre y descubrió que ya era tarde para su trabajo, solo esperaba que Gastón dejara de mirarle como cada noche.

 

************************

Como costumbre la taberna estaba llena desde que Gastón nuevamente aparecía en la noches, antes estaba muy ocupado quejándose con bella en su casa por lo que las noches eran tranquilas, ahora todo estaba muy animado, el lugar estaba con los acostumbrados clientes más todos los admiradores de Gastón quien lamentablemente solo tenía ojos para el regordete hombre que atendía los pedidos al llevar las jarras de cerveza.

 

Gastón suspiro por enésima vez esa noche mientras a su lado Stayce gruñía porque este no dejaba de lucir patético, para intentar animarlo ella hizo un gesto a Lefou para rellenar su tarro y el hombre le sonrió mas al verla junto a  Gastón aquella sonrisa se borró de inmediato, con toda la frialdad del mundo Lefou sirvió cerveza en el tarro de Gastón y con una amble sonrisa  la de Stayce quien solo rio al ver la desilusión en la cara de su amigo.

 

  * Por dios Gastón – gruño la mujer empujando al hombre – quita esa cara que Lefou te ignore no es el fin del mundo – le recordó pero Gastón solo suspiro más fuerte – ¿qué tal un juego de dardos? – pregunto Gastón quito la vista un segundo de donde miraba a Lefou y tomando su chichillo lo lanzo con fuerza a la pared para regresar de nuevo a mirar al hombre sirviendo cerveza – bien entendí el punto – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos entonces miro a los músicos que parecían aburridos de tocar una música tranquila y una idea se le ocurrió.



_Hay algo que debes saber, Lefou_

_Que no quieres entender._

 

Stayce se levantó entonces empezando cantar a un confundido Lefou que solo miro a la mujer extrañado.

_Ser como tú, todos piden, Lefou_

_Con tu suerte en el amor._

 

Y Gastón miraba intrigado cada movimiento de la mujer, puesto que ahora estaba abrazando a Lefou por los hombros mientras miraba a los músicos haciéndoles una mueca para que la siguieran tocando.

_No hay nadie que cause tal envidia_

_Y siempre lo hará_

_Inspiración, eres tú único_

_Como tú, yo lo sé, nadie pudo._

 

Y Lefou estaba cada vez más confundido no entendía la intención de Stayce al cantar eso por lo que intento zafarse para seguir sirviendo la cerveza.

 

_Nadie es tan lindo  como Lefou_

_Nadie es tan suave como Lefou_

_Nadie tiene un cabello tan sedoso como Lefou_

_No hay hombre en el pueblo con tanta suerte_

 

Gastón se levantó molesto al escuchar esa parte de la canción puesto que Stayce había acariciado la mejilla de Lefou con suavidad mirando de reojo el enfado del cazador, “Bingo” pensó al verlo reaccionar finalmente por los celos.

_Como Lefou_

 

Cantaron de mala gana las trillizas con un puchero, al ver a su prima mirarlas con advertencia.

 

_Tú, pregúntale a cualquier muchacho_

_Te dirán que Gastón es lo mejor_

 

Siguió cantando buscando al escurridizo Lefou que parecía querer ignorarla, Lefou se había escondido entre Tom y Dick pero Stayce se acercó a ellos y jalando a Lefou siguió cantando.

 

_¿Quién es?_

 

Pregunto ella a los hombres que parecían más interesados en su cerveza por lo que les dio un golpe en la nuca y miro amenazante.

_Como Gastón_

 

Cantaron en coro.

_Rompe_

 

Hizo una mueca y los hombres parecían confundidos pero finalmente entendieron  y cantaron.

 

_El corazón_

 

_Quién podrá ser un sol como nuestro Gastón_

 

Dijo finalmente señalando al hombre que al fin comprendía el fin de aquella canción y se levantaba totalmente orgulloso.

 

_Un espécimen, soy muy intimidante_

 

Canto el cazador luciéndose como sabia.

 

_Muy grande eres Gastón_

 

Cantaron en coro la gente.

 

_Agradezco su apoyo_

_Gracias stayce_

Canto guiñándole un ojo a la mujer que asintió y se aferró con más fuerza a Lefou quien esperaba escabullirse sin lograrlo.

_Es sencillo entregarte mi apoyo Gastón_

 

Y cantando eso Stayce lanzo a Lefou contra el cazador que lo atrapo como si de un vals se tratase para darle una vuelta y finalmente abrazarlo entre su cuerpo.

 

  * ¿Es mucho? – pregunto en un murmullo pues sintió la incomodidad del hombre bajito.
  * Si – respondió con los dientes apretados Lefou soltándose de su agarre y volviendo a tomar la jarra de las manos de Stayce para seguir con su trabajo.



 

_Nadie vence a Gastón_

_Qué valiente es Gastón_

 

Y la música siguió con el coro de todos los presentes que alababan al capitán.

 

_Nadie es mejor que Lefou para Gastón._

 

Grito Stayce a lo que Lefou hizo una mueca de desagrado.

 

_Cuando cazo soy muy diestro y hábil_

_Y hago a las fieras llorar_

_Les apunto a su punto más débil_

_Y les doy un revés_

 

Y Gastón empezó a Cantar siguiendo a Lefou hasta la barra donde se subió para cantarle mejor al regordete hombre y cuando este no parecía entender se acostó en esta solo para sostener la jarra que él quería tomar por lo que ambos se la jalonearon.

 

  * ¿No está mal? – pregunto ante lo inmoral de su canto.
  * Es igual – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y Lefou le arrebató la jarra ignorando el puchero del cazador.



_Nadie pega como él_

_Nadie es listo como él_

_Nadie escupe tan lejos como el gran Gastón_

 

Cantaron en coro la gente y Lefou rodo los ojos ante cada cosa haciendo una mueca de desagrado por lo último.

 

  * Y hablando de eso, soy un experto – dijo Gastón escupiendo para caer en el tarro de cerveza de un hombre a unos metros adelantes, Lefou hizo una mueca mientras Gastón seguía presumido y nadie pareció molestarse por eso.



 

_¡Diez puntos Gastón!_

 

Cantaron animándole, enserio Lefou estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, por lo que se quitó el mandil y empezó a escabullirse.

 

_De chico docenas de huevos comí_

_Y por eso tan fuerte crecí_

_Hoy sigo comiendo en gran cantidad_

_Soy por eso tan grande y audaz_

 

Aprovechando que Gastón seguía cantando y de hecho estaba cargando a una mujer se encamino a la entrada cuando oh sorpresa un brazo lo rodeo de la cintura y joder estaba siendo levantado del suelo, Lefou casi grita al darse cuenta que Gastón lo estaba levantando también, la mujer a su lado sonrió y el sintiendo perder el equilibro puso sus manos en la cabeza de Gastón que solo rio al verlo asustado por lo que finalmente los bajo.

 

Y continuaron aminándole con  aplausos mientras Lefou daba gracias de estar nuevamente en el suelo, Gastón rio por lo que se dio cuenta que aún seguía aferrados al hombre y este lo tenía de su cintura por lo que lo empujo soltándose, Gastón entonces subió sobre las mesas para consternación de Lefou que miraba aquello con desaprobación al mismo tiempo dos mujeres subieron y bailaron con Gastón hasta que alguien, Stayce sospecha lo empujo y Gastón tomo su mano jalándole para hacerle subir y bailar ahí también.

 

Lefou se rindió negado con la cabeza empezó a zapatear aplaudiendo y riéndose, esto era ridículo, estaba mal y definitivamente no debería pero qué más da, era lo más que se había divertido en mucho tiempo por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar y bailo importándole poco que fuera con Gastón aminado por medio pueblo.

 

Gastón lo tomo entonces de la cintura para darle un par de vueltas y finalmente tomo su rostro sorprendiéndole estaba seguro que lo besaría cuando de la nada otro hombre salto sobre la mesa en el extremo contrario por lo que Gastón le soltó, vio entonces que llevaba una espada y amenazante miro al capitán, cuando vio a Gastón ese ya tenía puesta su chaqueta roja y su espada por lo que empezó una “batalla” aquella representación fue tan emocionante, Lefou bajo de la mesa justo a tiempo para ver como Gastón detenía a tres atacantes, algo ridículo pero aun así no podía despegar la vista de él y como si nada Gastón empezó a caminar, alguien le alcanzo un tarro para beber cuando un atacante por detrás intento sorprenderlo, Gastón se giró justo a tiempo y todavía se agacho para entregar el tarro a Lefou guiñándole un ojo para nuevamente enfrentarse nuevamente a la batalla.

 

Uno a uno los atacantes fueron cayendo a en las manos del poderoso capitán para terminar en una triunfante pose que coincidió con la pintura en la pared, Gastón se inclinó entonces extendiendo una mano para volverlo a subir a la mesa y tras un largo debate Lefou la tomo, subió entonces donde el vencedor seguía posando entre ovaciones del público, Stayce miro a Lefou animándolo y este negó con la cabeza.

 

  * El mejor - dijo Lefou con sarcasmo sin mucho amino.



 

_¡Es Gastón!_

Cantaron en respuesta.

 

  * Es genial – dijo entonces cuando Gastón volvió a tomarle de la cintura.



 

_¡Es Gastón!_

 

Otra vez el coro.

 

_Nadie puede hacer lo que puede Gastón_

_Con trofeos mis muros voy decorando_

 

Y el agarre en su cintura se apretó acercándole a su cuerpo mientras cantaba  levantado su espada en victoria, para nuevamente mirar a Lefou y acercar su rostro casi para besarle.

 

_Otro no hay_

_Es un hombre sin par_

_Él es fenomenal_

_Especial_

_Colosal_

_Tú pregúntale bien a sus fans_

_Sólo hay uno con convicción y pasión_

 

Y el coro de los que cantaban les envolvió en un momento único, Gastón le miro sonriente, el momento fue roto por Stayce que se levantó en la mesa cantando.

 

 

_Él es G - A - S – T – O_

_Gastón_

 

Canto el coro con ánimo para finalizar la canción, lentamente ellos bajaron de la mesa, Gastón como todo un caballero ayudo a Lefou que rindiéndose se dejó ayudar sin darse cuenta que alguien, Tom movía la mesa para que se tropezara y callera sobre Gastón quedando rostro contra rostro, Lefou todo sonrojado por el esfuerzo de hace un momento lucia mucho más adorable y apetecible de lo normal porque Gastón no podía resistirse a acercarse y besarlo.

 

Entonces la puerta se abrió y el beso no se concretó, Lefou le empujón con fuerza y Gastón furioso juro que mataría al idiota que arruino su momento.

 

  * Gastón – dijo Maurice entrando – tienes que ayudarme la tiene, la encerró en un gran calabozo  – y toda la furia se evaporo del hombre – tiene a Bella – Gastón se acercó a Maurice aquel viejo hombre que lucía horrible despeinado y totalmente agitado.



 

Alguien tenía a Bella.

 

******************

 

Gastón no recuerda muy bien que conoció a Bella mucho antes de decidir a hacerla su esposa, no es que fuera su culpa solo no presto atención, recuerda el gran alboroto en el pueblo cuando la multitud salió al bosque buscando a la niña perdida en el bosque, eso era lo bueno de los pueblos pequeños si alguien tenía alguna emergencia  todo el pueblo ayudaba, no importa que apenas si llevara unas semanas ahí, eras parte de esa comunidad y ellos se tomaban muy enserio eso, por lo que cuando Maurice empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda debido a que su niña no regreso del bosque aquella tarde todo el pueblo salió en su búsqueda.

 

Resulto que Bella no había sido devorada por los lobos o demás bestias feroces, o caído en el rio y ahorrarse o su favorita tropezar con un tronco y romperse el cuello, en serio que tenía esta gente en lugar de tranquilizar al hombre lo ponían más de nervios, el punto es que bella se quedó dormida debajo de un árbol leyendo, si la niña se distrajo y quedó dormida por lo que no escucho cuando la llamaron, todos suspiraron aliviados, padre e hija se reconciliaron y el pueblo se sintió satisfecho.

 

Tiempo después volvió a suceder Bella desapareció y ahora como doncella oficial de Gastón y futura esposa este llamo al pueblo en ayuda, solo quería que lo vieran encontrarla como un héroe y así Gastón la rescato de una horrible ardilla que quería robar su galleta en su bolsillo mientras otra vez dormía.

 

La tercera vez se volvió repetitivo y para la quinta ya nadie hacia caso, solo Gastón salía a buscarle junto a un muy angustiado Maurice, por lo que ser el primero a quien pedirle ayuda se convirtió en una costumbre, así que ahí estaba Maurice llamando a Gastón porque Bella había desaparecido pero esta vez una Bestia la había capturado.

 

Gastón suspiro fue divertido las primeras veces, había mucha emoción y Maurice siempre fue bueno con el por lo que ayudarlo estaba en primer lugar pero ahora había arruinado su beso con Lefou y bueno el momento totalmente, estaba a punto de decirle que Bella seguramente estaba durmiendo y regresaría más tarde cuando a su lado Lefou se miró realmente preocupado.

 

  * Una gran y monstruosa bestia – dijo Maurice agarrando las solapas del traje del capitán, todo el mundo estallo en risas entonces y Gastón ya acostumbrado a las exageraciones del hombre solo suspiro – ¿porque se ríen? la vida de mi hija peligra – respondió el viejo a las burlas, Gastón estaba a punto de salir a su rescate al escuchar nuevamente las burlas alguien aprecio llamarlo loco y eso sí que no le gusto cuando vio a Lefou mirarse realmente preocupado.
  * Pobre hombre – murmuro Lefou mirando realmente preocupado – te ayudare a encontrarla – dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y Gastón miro a este pequeño pero valiente y leal hombre con nueva admiración, tal vez Maurice estaba diciendo algo más pues agradecía a Lefou y como nadie más parecía querer ayudar una nueva idea se formó en su cabeza.
  * Claro que te ayudaremos – dijo Gastón llamando la atención en el nuevamente – encontrare a Bella como siempre lo hago – y Maurice empezó a balbucear agradecimientos mientras Lefou le miraba con sorpresa y algo de admiración.



 

Ni siquiera pensó en lo ridícula de la situación pues ahí estaba Lefou mirando con gran admiración y si tenía que ir en cienos de búsquedas inútiles, él estaba seguro que Bella ya estaba en casa pero lo valía por Lefou.

 

Tras largas horas de búsqueda en la pequeña carreta después se dio cuenta que no fue tan agradable como pensó, si estaba con Lefou en un casi romántico paseo por el bosque a la luz de la luna pero Maurice está ahí llamando toda la atención de su futuro esposo quien preocupado escuchaba atenta cada palabra y bueno estaba empezando a impacientarse, En primer Lefou no estaba sentado a su lado, no, tan amable como era dejo que el viejo hombre se sentará adelante y en segunda hacia un montón de frio Gastón con su abrigo se estaba enfriando y Maurice empezaba a temblar joder si se enfermaba Bella iba a matarlo.

 

  * Creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Gastón dándose cuenta que no podría lucirse esta vez – hay que dar la vuelta.
  * Esperen – dijo Maurice y Gastón detuvo la carreta para que el viejo hombre bajara de esta hasta un árbol cercano – aquí es – y Maurice empezó a murmurar cosas sobre magia y troncos que regresan a su posición original eso era nuevo Gastón nunca lo había visto así.
  * ¿él está bien cierto? – Lefou se acercó por detrás para murmurarle algo y Gastón se dio cuenta a que se refería, un poco indignado por que llamaran loco a Maurice solo sonrió en respuesta y bajo de la carreta para acercarse al viejo que seguía murmurando con ademanes algo de un castillo mágico.
  * Muy bien Maurice – sonrió el – se acabó el juego – suspiro – regresemos a casa.
  * La bestia la tiene y esta – volvió a decir mirando al bosque.
  * No existe ninguna bestia – levanto un poco la voz - o las tazas que hablan o la magia – dijo entre dientes -    pero si hay lobos mucho frio y el hambre atroz – dijo mirándole un poco con fastidio estaba cansado y quería regresar a la calidez de la taberna para deleitarse con Lefou aunque fuera a metros de él ignorándole.
  * ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto Lefou entonces desde la carreta levantándose, Gastón se giró a verle sonriendo para nuevamente mirar a Maurice.
  * Maurice – dijo con voz ahora suave – estoy seguro que bella ya está en casa cocinando algo delicioso – dijo con entusiasmo.
  * Si crees que todo fue un invento mío – le miro entonces Maurice indignado - ¿por qué decidiste ayudarme?
  * Sabes perfectamente porque – respondió Gastón rodando los ojos y Maurice solo lo miro más interrogante – Bien quiero impresionar a Lefou – dijo entre dientes, Maurice miro a Gastón y luego al regordete hombre que ya estaba bajando de la carreta y suspiro – ahora hay que volver.
  * Bella no está en casa – Maurice negó.
  * Si dices bestia una vez más – gruño de desesperación tomando a Maurice de los hombros más luego recordó a Lefou y suspiro calmándose – seguramente salió en busca de cosas para tu viaje y…
  * Mi viaje fue hoy – interrumpió el hombre negando con la cabeza, eso hizo que Gastón le mirara confundido – esta mañana Gastón – pero el hombre parecía no captar – por dios no prestaste atención alguna te dije que cuidaras de Bella.
  * Siempre hago eso – y ahora parecía un niño chiquito cruzándose de brazos mientras era regañado – espera – Gastón empezó a entender las cosas – hoy saliste de viaje – Maurice asintió – Bella jamás sale al bosque cuando estas de viaje – y eso era verdad la chica no lo hacía nunca desde que tiene memoria – maldición – murmuro – tenemos que ir a casa ahora.
  * Pero Bella – empezó Maurice, Gastón soltó un gran suspiro flexiono el cuello y sin decir agua va levanto al hombre como un costal - ¡Gastón! – grito indignado el hombre pero poco le importo.



 

Dejo caer su cuerpo en la parte trasera de la carreta y después ordeno a Lefou subir sin calidez alguna, este era un hombre totalmente diferente a lo que había visto todo este tiempo, Maurice siguió murmurando cosas sobre Bella en peligro y querer regresar a buscarla pero Gastón agitando las riendas fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Maurice, entro como un torbellino a la casa llamado a la chica que definitivamente no estaba ahí, corrió a buscar al caballo de la familia lo encontró sucio y cansado lleno de hojas y ramitas del bosque, en la carreta Lefou alejaba las riendas del viejo que quería regresar al bosque entonces Gastón se acercó a ellos y murmurando una disculpa golpeó al hombre para noquearlo, Lefou jadeo sorprendido luego cargando a aquel lo llevo dentro de la casa y suplico a Lefou por quedarse ahí.

 

  * ¿A dónde Vas? – le pregunto al verle tomar salir de la casa.
  * Voy a traer a bella – y sin más salió para desenganchar su caballo y montarlo con su escopeta lista para enfrentar lo que fuera.



 

Bestia o no Gastón la traería a salvo.

 

************************

 

_La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, litros y litros de cerveza repartidos por todo el pueblo en aquella pequeña taberna, canticos de alabanzas entre gritos de felicidad._

  * _¡Mi Hijo! – grito el viejo hombre jalando al muchacho contra si - ¡El héroe de Villanueve! – brindo con su jarra al aire, todos le siguieron y el pobre muchacho sonrió con una bebida igual a la de su padre._



_Un par de chicas le llamaron entonces, bellas doncellas que lo apartaron de su padre quien con un empujón lo animo a reclamar la atención que tanto se merecía, el héroe del pueblo, aquel que los había salvado de moros aquel día._

_Gastón Legume un chico de 16 años de edad._

_Besos repartidos en la oscuridad por aquellas chicas cuyas manos parecían tocarlo por todas partes, incomodo finalmente se pudo alejar de esas y sin decirle a nadie salió a las calles aun mareado por el licor, su cabeza daba vueltas y el frio aire nocturno solo empero las cosas pues sus ojos ardieron impidiéndole ver, se tambaleo por un buen rato, adentro la fiesta seguía ignorantes de que su héroe había desaparecido, pero Gastón no era un héroe, lo sabía y eso le daba aquel mal sabor de boca._

_Horas antes estaba cazando, horas antes su rutina empezaba otra vez, un ciervo pensó algo que llevar a Bella, para lucirse y seguir la farsa que su padre le había inventado, cuando los vio a aquello que hablaban un idiota extraño y dispararon a cualquiera que los viera, fue simple suerte que en aquel momento el ciervo en sus hombros detuviera la bala y el cayera sin aire al suelo, que la sangre se confundiera con la de él y aquellos hombres lo dieran por muerto._

_Fue suerte que escuchara gritar a la gente del pueblo y despertara con una ventaja, que supiera adentrarse en sigilo y noquear a un hombre, fue más suerte aun a quien salvo fuera a otro cazador que alabándole le siguió, fue suerte que su disparo diera en la sien de otro soldado y su regreso de la muerte asustando a los soldados que temiéndole huyeron._

_Fue suerte y una maldición por que Gastón estaba tan asustado, tenía tanto miedo que cuando mato a un hombre por primera vez algo en su interior se rompió, la adrenalina del momento, la rapidez de la situación el tener que decidir en el momento le hizo ignorante de sus propias reacciones, pero ahora, libre de todo esa presión en las calles desérticas Gastón tenia aquella imagen, la mirada vivida del hombre el primero al que quito su vida._

_Se detuvo contra una pared a vomitar, la bilis y cerveza en su estómago se vacío oliendo terrible, sus manos empezaron a temblar, su frente sudo y ahí en la oscuridad de la noche Gastón finalmente soltó lo asustado que estaba, el aroma a sangre quemo su memoria, la angustia y terror de aquellos que le vieron cubiertos de sangre creyéndolo un demonio por verle morir antes solo le recordó lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, la suerte que había tenido._

  * _¿Gastón? – Maurice pregunto, tras ese día tan movido en el pueblo atento a los posibles peligros se asustó al escuchar a alguien cerca de su casa, salió armado para defender a su niña que dormía plácidamente en su habitación pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar solo a Gastón - ¿Hijo estas bien? – pregunto bajando los escalones y acercándose al joven a unos metros de él._



_Lentamente Gastón levanto la cabeza, limpio la bilis en su boca y miro a Maurice como un empeño ciervo asustado, no, él no estaba bien, había matado a un hombre, a varios hombres y la gente del pueblo le estaba celebrado por eso, había tomando una vida, había visto el miedo en los ojos de los demás y aun así disparar sin piedad y todos lo alababan por eso, no, no estaba bien, porque en una extraña forma, por un mísero segundo aquello le gusto, se sintió tan bien asesinar a un hombre que recordarlo ahora solo le enfermaba._

  * _Ven aquí déjame ayudarte – cuando Maurice vio a un afligido Gastón suspirando lo ayudo a caminar a su casa, había escuchado su heroico y ahora más que nunca le agradecía tanto, porque su niña hubiese muerto de lo contrario – entra vamos – le ordeno y Gastón se dejó manipular, uno a uno subió las escales casi tropeando con ellas, fue llevado hasta una silla junto a la chimenea y acepto la taza en sus manos sin realmente prestar atención a lo que hacía - ¿Gastón? – volvió a llamarle el viejo hombre y solo entonces noto que lo había ignorado._
  * _¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto en su lugar mirando a todas partes en busca de la niña que seguramente lo echaría con una mueca en el rostro, casi lo deseaba, que alguien le dijera lo que realmente era, un asesino._
  * _Está dormida en su cama – respondió el hombre – gracias a ti hijo – y palmeo su hombro con suavidad – realmente eres un héroe._
  * _¿Héroe? – soltó un bufido amargo –un asesino – murmuro entre dientes apretando la taza entre sus dedos cada vez más fuerte – soy un maldito asesino – y la taza en sus manos se abollo gracias a su inusual fuerza, Gastón miro con horror la taza para luego al viejo hombre temiendo finalmente mostrar su naturaleza, el rechazo por parte de aquel que solo fue bueno y paciente._
  * _No eres un asesino Gastón – pero Maurice no estaba enojado, el miro a un niño asustado, a un chico que aun cuando había salvado vidas se sentía culpable por todo el daño que causo, a un ser con conciencia – es normal estar asustado._
  * _Yo no estoy asustado – soltó mecánicamente, una enseñanza de su padre, un nombre no tenía miedo._
  * _Si lo estas – dijo el viejo – todos en el pueblo lo estamos Gastón – negó con la cabeza – y eso es algo bueno, eres solo un chico Gastón, uno que tuvo que hacer cosas que aun un adulto teme – y Gastón se levantó enojado, molesto por ser tratado como un simple infante._
  * _No soy un crio Maurice – dijo furioso frente al hombre – acabo de matar hombres para salvar este pueblo, salvar tu vida – le empujo con un dedo – así que no me digas que tengo miedo – entre cerro los ojos – soy mucho más valiente que nadie aquí._
  * _Eres Valiente si – dijo totalmente tranquilo – pero eso no impide no tener miedo – Gastón pareció confundido entonces – Gastón ser valiente no es la ausencia del miedo si no tenerlo y aun así enfrentarlo – miro al chico por que nuevamente parecía desinflarse, la ira ya fluyendo fuera de el – el miedo es algo inherente de nosotros – continuo el hombre mientras Gastón empezaba a sentarse otra vez - parte de nuestra naturaleza._
  * _Desearía no tener miedo –dijo finalmente Gastón en un susurro._
  * _Jamás desees eso – Maurice se acercó a un con una calidez envolvente que abrumo al joven de inmediato – porque solo un tonto no tiene miedo, si no puedes sentir miedo entonces no puedes sentir nada – dijo y Gastón cerro los ojos ante sus palabras._
  * _Mate a un hombre hoy – murmuro tras un largo silencio – no quería hacerlo – jadeo – vi el terror en sus ojos y aun así lo mate – Maurice solo se quedó ahí escuchándole atentamente – y me felicitaron por eso animándome a hacerlo de nuevo – murmuro – y mate a otro y a otro para proteger este pueblo - y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante cada palabra – estoy asustado Maurice – dijo finalmente levantando su mirada al hombre – tengo tanto miedo porque entre más lo hacía más me gusto – confeso finalmente – yo disfrute matando a esos hombres._



_Y el silencio invadió la habitación, Gastón cerró los ojos mientras pequeñas lagrimas se escurrían por sus ojos esperando pacientemente los gritos, el desprecio de aquel bueno señor para su persona que simplemente lo llamara como el monstro que seria, mas nunca llego su hombro fue palmeado con suavidad._

  * _Solo recuerda porque lo haces – respondió con calidez el viejo hombre – porque luchas Gastón así no te perderás – y Gastón se tiro de rodillas entonces abrazo la cintura de Maurice y finalmente lloro, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro como un rio de dejando surcos en sus enrojecidas mejillas mientras el viejo hombre solo acariciaba su cabello._



_Gastón pidió perdón ente murmullos entrecortados, suplicando fuerza para apagar la oscuridad en su pecho y finalmente casi al alba las lágrimas se detuvieron en sus ojos y aquel grande peso de su corazón se levantó, la oscuridad de su alma volvió a mantenerse oculta._

_Al despertar lo primero que vio Bella fue a Gastón dormido en la silla de su padre junto a las cenizas del fuego y a su padre frente a el también dormido, enojada pateo sin delicadeza alguna y le grito por venir y sonsacar a su padre a beber su grandiosa victoria, muchos gritos después una explicación de Maurice más tarde ignorando todos los detalles Bella de muy mala gana sirvió el desayuno a un Gastón que le recordó lo buena esposa que era, esto solo le gano un golpe en su espinilla._

_Una semana más tarde el rey envió soldados a proteger las aldeas y Gastón fue deslumbrado por aquéllos militares, un mes después Maurice salió en su acostumbrado viaje y como ya era costumbre Bella se quedó al cuidado de una buena vecina._

  * _Yo cuidare de ella – le dijo Gastón a Maurice quien solo sintió en su dirección, mientras Bella bufaba por esto._
  * _¿Qué quieres que te traiga Bella? – pregunto a su niña como de costumbre._
  * _Una rosa – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y Maurice asintió ya sabiendo que o pedía todo el tiempo._
  * _¿Que deseas tu Gastón?  - y aquello sorprendió a los dos bella no entendía a su padre y Gastón jamás antes había estado en una situación parecida, por lo que parecía desconcertado, pero nuevamente Maurice le había mirado con aquella tranquilidad._
  * _Lo mismo que Bella – negó con la cabeza – una simple rosa – pues que otra cosa podía pedir a quien ya le daba paz en su alma._
  * _No puedes una rosa es lo mío – grito Bella levantando las manos._
  * _Bien un tulipán, un girasol, un árbol si es posible – dijo rodando los ojos – lo que sea._



_Y bella se enfrasco en una nueva discusión con Gastón sobre robar ideas de los demás mientras Maurice los miraba con una enorme sonrisa, al regresar de su viaje bella tuvo su rosa y Gastón tuvo un enrome tulipán, un girasol la próxima vez y para la tercera una rosa blanca._

_El siempre cuido de Bella más antes de la cuarta vez las tropas del rey se retiraron y Gastón partió con ellos._

_Durante la guerra, en aquellos angustiantes momentos Gastón tuvo mucho miedo y para cuando las muertes a su paso le dieron el rango de Capitán la bestia en su interior era imparable, erróneamente el había alimentado aquel monstruo, Gastón nunca olvido porque peleaba pero este se fue deformando y pronto el costo fue muy alto._

 

********************

 

Gastón regreso a la taberna totalmente empapado, cansado y hambriento desde hace cinco días buscando en el bosque no había encontrado nada bueno se encontró con Agatha pero esta solo le dijo que no debía buscar algo que no estaba perdido y se alejó tan misteriosa como era, cinco jodidos días y nada había pensado que tal vez Bella regreso a casa sin ningún rasguño pero de nuevo si eso pasara ya hubieran ido a avisarle y nada de nada así que con hambre y molido por la exhaustiva búsqueda Gastón corrió a la posada a comer algo, se sintió un poco culpable a no saber de Maurice por lo que desvió su camino a la casa que conocía como  la suya solo para encontrarla sola.

 

Mierda esto no pintaba bien, corrió a la taberna en busca de Lefou o de alguien que pudiera decirle que rayos pasara cuando vio a Tom y Dick o  lo que parecían ellos saliendo de esta decidió no darle importancia cuando una mujer fue empujada lejos.

 

  * Stayce – dijo el corriendo a ayudarle – maldición Dick – gruño el – creí que ya habíamos pasado esto – sentención dispuesto a golpear a alguien para sacar su frustración, cuando vio que era Maurice quien llevaban a rastras - ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? – gruño la lluvia había parado entonces y todos lucían culpables frente al cazador.
  * Nada importante – dijo Tom – solo ayudamos a Maurice – Gastón levanto una ceja ante esto pues una carreta llego de la nada y el la reconoció.
  * Suéltenlo – gruño amenazante – ahora – apunto con su arma cuando nadie parecía hacerle caso.
  * Gastón – Lefou se acercó a él entonces – Gastón no – dijo el logrando confundirle – no quieren hacerle daño pero Maurice está enfermo y necesita mucho ayuda.
  * ¿Qué? – dijo confundido mirando al hombre de su afecto.
  * Desde que te fuiste ha intentado escapar – respondió – fue agresivo y mostro un leve moretón en su pómulo recuerdo del momento en que quiso detenerlo de huir al bosque en busca de Bella.
  * Sigue insistiendo con lo de la bestia – dijo Dick en respuesta.
  * Gastón por favor baja tu arma esto es por su bien – repitió Lefou y Gastón bajo lentamente su mosquete ante la sorpresa de Maurice.
  * Gastón la bestia es real – grito el hombre – y tiene a Bella – eso hizo que nuevamente levantara su arma y volviera a amenazarle.
  * No voy a repetirme – gruño sorprendiendo incluso a Lefou, Maurice fue soltado quien de inmediato corrió a un lado de Gastón lo que le distrajo lo suficiente para que Dick y Tom sacaran sus armas y le apuntaran pero por suerte el cazador tenía un respaldo.
  * Baja tu arma amigo – dijo Stayce sacando un arma y apuntándole directamente en la cabeza, el viejo hombre soltó el arma de inmediato recordando lo buena tiradora que era, que siempre fue – ahora si nos disculpa – sonrió ella y empezaron a retroceder.
  * Gastón – dijo Lefou – el necesita ayuda…
  * ¡Alto! – grito una voz llegando en un corcel sorprendiendo al pueblo entero.
  * Bella – dijo con alegría Maurice corriendo a ella mientras se bajaba del caballo – creí que te había perdido.
  * Papá – respondió abrazándole, la gente pareció querer hacer algo por lo que Gastón y Stayce nuevamente levantaron sus armas para defenderlos - ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto ella detrás de Gastón quien quería abrazarla pero en ese momento tenía algo más importante entre manos, como defenderla de los lunático pueblerinos.
  * Solo intentamos ayudar a su padre – dijo el viejo del acilo – estará bien cuidado y…
  * Mi padre no está loco – interrumpió ella – Gastón diles
  * ¿Qué crees que eh estado haciendo? – respondió en un gruñido molesto por no ser apreciado – quédate quieto Tom – movió su arma al ver caminar al hombre.
  * Bella tu padre ha desvariado sobre una bestia en un castillo – dijo entonces el viejo juguetero asustándose al ver las armas apuntadas a él.
  * Yo ya estado ahí, la bestia es real – dijo ella.
  * Yo le creo – gruño Gastón.
  * Dirían lo que fuera para salvarlo – dijo alguien la multitud y Gastón deseo poder saber quién para dispararle – no es creíble.
  * Escuchen – gruño molesto – si Bella dice que es real lo es – dijo no muy convencido – ahora podemos dejar este asunto por la paz y regresar a nuestras actividades o…
  * Quieren una prueba – gruño Bella tomando su espejo con ambas manos – enséñame a la bestia - y para sorpresa de todos incluido Gastón un enorme bestia rugiendo apareció en el espejo sorprendiéndole.



 

Todos se asustaron entonces, tanto por la enorme Bestia como la magia de la que habían sido presentes, incluso Gastón bajo su arma para arrebatar el espejo, alguien pregunto si era peligrosa pero bella empezó a negar diciendo que no,  que era gentil y bueno Gastón solo miro a la terrible bestia en el espejo.

 

Magia, Gastón jamás había creído en la magia y sin embargo ahora tenía una prueba, miro  bella que seguía hablando sobre lo bondadosa de esta bestia, miro sus ropas, el bello vestido con hilos de oro y luego a Maurice lo asustado y mal herido al llegar gritando aquella noche.

 

La Bestia era real, Maurice tenia razón era peligrosa lo había torturado y ahora estaba de alguna forma controlando a Bella, lo vio en la guerra, vio a soldados prisioneros victimas de sus verdugos ponerse de su lado, alabarlos como si fueran toda su vida, vio a estos sentir tanto agradecimientos por sus captores que incluso al ser rescatados escapaban para regresar a ellos y serles fieles, el embrujo del enemigo, lo habían llamado el la guerra, ahora empezaba a creer que tal vez no era una locura, quizás todo aquello que decían los libros de bella eran verdad, quizás la Bestia realmente había embrujado de alguna forma a su mejor amiga.

 

Él no iba a permitirlo, lo prometió una vez y lo cumpliría, protegería a Bella a cualquier costo, incluso de la magia misma.

 

  * Bella – llamo Gastón – si no te conociera bien diría que sientes afecto por ese monstruo.
  * No es un monstruo Gastón –lo miro ella de esa forma única que pedía apoyo incondicional – ellos si – señalo a la multitud entera –el jamás le haría daño a nadie.
  * Oí de los efecto de esta oscura magia – murmuro mirando el espejo otra vez – pero jamás creí que los vería en persona – y ahora miraba a la chica – esto amenaza nuestra mera existencia – bella jadeo entonces asustada por el comportamiento de su amigo – enciérrenla – ordeno
  * ¿Gastón? – dijo confundida Maurice tomando el hombro del cazador.
  * Maurice – negó con la cabeza – no podemos dejar que corra con la Bestia – Miro al viejo hombre tratando de hacerle entender  bella aun sorprendida por el repentino cambio de su amigo no se movió, hasta que la empujaron dentro de la carreta para poner un enorme candado.
  * ¡Bella! – grito su padre corriendo a verla por los barrotes, al redimirse la palabra de Maurice nadie lo toco – Gastón esto es muy drástico.
  * Es por su bien - más el hombre se mantuvo firme mirando nuevamente el espejo – voy a ayudarla – ahora miro al viejo – hare que el embrujo desaparezca – y el viejo hombre suspiro asintiendo pues conocía lo terrorífica que  era aquel monstruo por lo que solo se alejó de la puerta aun cuando su hija suplicaba ayuda.
  * ¿Gastón? – pegunto su lado Stayce al verlo encerrar a su única amiga.
  * ¿quieres acompañarla? – le gruño en respuesta y la mujer jadeo al ver esa mirada, nunca lo había visto, nadie en el pueblo lo había visto, la forma en la que lo dijo, la amenaza latente de quitar su protección sobre ella solo le hizo negar con la cabeza, no ella no podía regresar a como era antes, no podría regresar a ser algo que no era.
  * Quédate con ella Maurice – ordeno el capitán y el viejo hombre solo asintió junto a aquel que hace unos minutos estaba listo para llevárselo.



 

Y Bella grito dentro del carruaje mientras Gastón incitaba al pueblo entero a formar grupo para la aniquilación de la bestia, Lefou sonrió tímidamente a Gastón pero este apenas si le presto atención, su gente estaba en peligro, su querida Bella estaba hechizada, su familia fue amenazada y no iba a permitirlo, la misma oscuridad de antes, el miedo mezclado con la venganza y deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos había vuelto a encender ese fuego en su interior.

 

  * ¡Hay que destruir a la Bestia! – grito Gastón y todos a su alrededor asintieron.



 

El capitán Legume había vuelto, la bestia sin corazón apareció y nadie quería estar en su camino.

 

**********************

 

Gastón regresaba de una cacería muy fructífera su caballo repleto de carne y trofeos para la taberna, el buen hombre siempre gustaba de exhibirlo ahí con orgullo por lo que Gastón como un niño pequeño le llevaba bastantes, a diferencia de su casa gustaba de presentar sus trofeos ahí, guio su caballo al establo cuando el alboroto de a gente le llamo la atención, curioso que más Gastón se acercó a la multitud luego de entregar su caballo a un mozo.

 

En medio de la gente un joven en el suelo era abucheado, Gastón trato de recordar de donde lo había visto, cuando lo recordó era el sobrino de la costurera, ella había muy buenas chaquetas para él y el chico siempre ahuyento a sus primas para que el pudiera estar ahí sin ser molestado por estas, era un buen chico, entonces un de los hombres gritaba con fuerza contra el joven y un vestido en la otra mano pregonando algo que hizo enojar a los demás, Gastón se dio cuenta que no prestaba atención por lo que se acercó más para ver qué pasaba.

 

El chico en cuestión Stanley como descubrió después estaba siendo acusado de sodomía, al parecer el barbero, el viejo que sostenía el vestido lo había visto por la ventana usar uno de los vestidos y lo conto por lo que ahora el pueblo entero decía cosas horrendas de él, Gastón se preguntó que estaba haciendo un viejo mirando por la ventana donde tres doncellas decentes, si las trillizas eran empalagosas pero muy decentes Vivian y como nadie se preguntaba eso, por lo que perdido en sus divagaciones solo pudo escuchar como exigían colgar al joven por actor impuros.

 

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar que había alguien en problemas y empujando al viejo pervertido le cuestiono sobre su comportamiento, sobre mirar por ventanas de chicas inocentes y termino dejándole mal parado, la gente empezó entonces a abuchear al viejo y aunque todavía querían colgar al Stanley, Gastón pregunto al pueblo si este les había molestado o insultado de alguna forma por su comportamiento, ellos sacaron lo de las escrituras, de que dios estaba condenándolo, por suerte el padre Robert salió en su ayuda, explico como deberían ser tolerantes y demás.

 

La multitud se fue esparciendo luego de un par de horas y Stanley no paro de agradecer a Gastón y al padre Robert, días después Gastón entro en una pelea donde Stanley fue empujado a un callejón y golpeado, si el chico estaba medio muerto y luego de dar unos buenos golpes, Gastón le ayudo a ir con el médico.

 

Cuando Stanley mejoro Gastón lo animo a ser quien era a usar vestidos hermosos de seda y demás, en un principio Stanley pensó que Gastón tenía interés en él, que quizás esperaba algún favor pero este negó “eres preciosa Stayce  pero no gusto de las mujeres” Stanley jadeo puesto que él fue la primera persona en reconocer su verdadero ser y aun que ella hubiera buscado un mejor nombre acepto el que Gastón había puesto en el, después de todo un nombre no es escogido, tu madre lo da con mucho afecto, Gastón era así para el Stayce fue el nombre que su salvador escogió para ella.

 

Las cosas no fueron fáciles aun le costaba salir de casa vestida así pero con el tiempo se fue animando y pronto todo el pueblo la reconoció como lo que era, claro que ayudo que Gastón amenazara con romper la cara de quien la acosara y que por supuesto Stayce fuera una costurera mucho mejor que su tía y que sus vestidos fueran tan llamativos y hermosos que todas las damas del pueblo dejaron sus complejos si podían tener en sus manos uno de esas preciosidades, Bella fue su segunda amiga, Gastón siempre fue el primero, y el viejo cazador siempre fue un gran sostén para ella, un faro en la oscuridad, con el tiempo Tom y Dick llegaron alrededor, apenas e acostumbraron a Gastón y sus modos y tras ver a su joven amigo como un ella fue muy raro, pero pronto también ellos golpeaban a cualquier idiota para defender su honor, el barbero fue víctima casi siempre por sus palabras.  

 

Fue una de las cosas que más admiraba Bella de Gastón, el inspirar a otros a ser mejores, lamentablemente este “poder” se podía usar en ambos sentidos, como formar una turba asesina contra un ser inocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ya lo notaron Gastón ve a Maurice como una figura paternal solo que él no lo llama así, para él un padre debe ser agresivo, firme y bueno no tan comprensivo como lo es Maurice por lo que no piensa en el como su padre, es su Maurice algo de mucho más respeto que un padre.
> 
> Que Gastón sea bueno con Maurice no quiere decir que sea amable todo el tiempo aún tiene esos ataques de ira así que sorry Maurice pero a veces eres desesperante. 
> 
> Saben que no me gusta repetir lo que uno ya sabe, bella secuestrada por la bestia y luego como se van enamorando, es aburrido leer lo mismo y como nada de eso cambia en la historia ni Gastón estuvo presente por lo que no tiene caso escribirlo así que les ahorre y me ahorre unas líneas de más. 
> 
> En la película Gastón dice haber escuchado de esa extraña magia parecía que está exagerando pero luego pensé que si existía una “extraña magia” que hacía que te pusieras del lado de tu captor desarrollando una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo, el síndrome de Estocolmo puede que el termino no se acuñara hasta 1973 pero obviamente esto debido existir desde bueno siempre, por lo que es probable que Gastón se refiriera a esto como la magia extraña y dado que no sabían nada de este trastornó pensaran que era clase de algún embrujo. 
> 
> Stanley era Stayce a que no se la esperaban cierto?? Jajaja ya enserio aquí Stayce es Trans por lo que es una mujer en cuerpo de hombre y no un travesti que no estoy segura como va pero sé que hay diferencias. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Un chocolate??  
> Un Lefou para Gastón???


	4. Capítulo 4: Gastón y Bestia.

**Capítulo 4: Gastón y Bestia.**

**“Lo siento viejo amigo es hora del héroe”**

****

 

  * Papá por favor tengo que avisarle – suplico la chica desde su prisión.
  * ¿Avisarle? Apenas escapaste de el – negó con la cabeza el viejo acercándose a la ventana – dejemos que Gastón se encargue de esto.
  * El me libro papá, me dijo que volviera contigo – explico con voz firme pero tranquila su hija mirándole a los ojos.
  * No lo entiendo – murmuro Maurice y Bella de inmediato saco aquella pequeña sonaja en forma de rosa, una que no había visto en muchos años.
  * ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – murmuro confundido.
  * El me llevo ahí – dijo para su sorpresa – se lo que le paso a mamá – y Maurice parecía estar a punto de habar pero ella lo cayo – no hay tiempo debo detener a Gastón – insistió ella – sácame de aquí.



 

Y Maurice aun dudoso miro la sonaja entre sus manos antes de tomar una decisión, si se negaba ahora Gastón mataría a la bestia y su hija dejaría de estar bajo un embrujo pero si estaba equivocado, si no existía tal hechizo y Bella solo logro conocer a aquella alma torturada, no sería la primera vez que la bondad se escondiera bajo un disfraz, tal vez bella estaba en lo correcto y la bestia era un inocente, si eso era cierto si Gastón mataba a la bestia entonces no sería nada bueno para la cordura del pobre cazador, el abrió el cerrojo.

 

 

**********************

 

El pueblo entero se había internado en el bosque liderados por su héroe, la sombra de aquel deseo infame de sangre y venganza se cernió sobre Gastón quien en aquel momento no pensó en nada mas, “salva  Bella” “protege a Maurice” “ Mantenlos todos a salvo” repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, “mata a la bestia” susurraba a su oído aquella ira inútil, el demonio que lo trasformaba en un ser sin miedo le empujo a arrear a su caballo, Lefou había intentado seguirle el paso, no tenía caballo por lo que tuvo que ir de pie y cuando llegaron finalmente a las puertas del castillo y Gastón desmonto intento hablarle pero este no le reconoció, sus ojos estaban fríos, helados casi muertos, ordeno derribar la puerta y grito como si lo hiciera en un ejército, Lefou vio una cara que pocos habían visto.

 

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron como por arte de magia y con algo de miedo entraron, muebles y demás estaban apilados ahí como esperándole, el castillo lucia muerto y sin vida pero definitivamente asusta mucho más.

 

  * Mierda – murmuro alguien.
  * Gastón – Stayce se acercó al hombre que con su antorcha iluminaba el camino guiándose por el espejo en la otra - ¿no te inquieta ni un poco que el castillo tal vez este embrujado? – pregunto la mujer pero el capitán la ignoro, camino con paso firme y estoico revisando el castillo mirando y planeando su siguiente movimiento.
  * Este lugar se me hace familiar – murmuro alguien más entre la multitud y muchos más murmullos se unieron a este, Lefou siguió caminando maravillado pues aunque este lugar podía estar embrujado según Maurice todo era hermoso vio entonces a lo lejos una mesita estaba una tacita.
  * Hola que tal ¿tú debes ser la tacita que habla? – dijo con una sonrisa por que realmente se le hacía muy linda aquella imagen en su cabeza cuando Maurice se lo conto – y supongo que tú eres su abuela – dijo mas maravillado al ver la tetera con bellos adornos.
  * ¿Su abuela? – dijo con indignación la tetera sorprendiéndole – ¡ataquen! – grito y entonces el caos se desato.



 

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar pronto cada objeto inanimado corbo vida y empezaron a atacarles, Gastón rompió su concentración para mirar extrañado como un perchero golpeaba a algún pobre sujeto, sillas embistiendo a las personas, Velas quemando los pies de los campesinos y pianos cayendo sobre gente.

 

  * Waaaaaaa – aquel grito familiar le hizo girarse para ver a Lefou siendo aplastado por un clavicordio que tocaba una marcha fúnebre – ayúdame – dijo el regordete hombre levantado una mano en su dirección, y Gastón estaba a punto de hacerlo, estiro una mano porque ahí estaba el hombre de su afecto, la oportunidad de ser un héroe.



 

_Mata a la bestia._

 

El susurró dentro de su cabeza le hizo detenerse.

 

_Es hora del héroe._

 

Y la mirada de Gastón se nublo entonces nuevamente, levantándose sin decir una palabra se dio media vuelta listo para subir las escaleras.

 

_Protege a bella_

 

El eco de aquellas palabras resonaron en su interior, mas nuevamente Lefou jadeo suplicando ayuda “por favor Gastón” su nombre en los labios de aquel le hizo detenerse, la bruma en su cabeza aún era grande, los susurros le decían que siguiera ignorara a aquel que lo detenía.

 

_Recuerda por que peleas._

 

¿Por qué lo hacía?  Se preguntó internamente, para proteger a lo que ama, para salvar y mantener seguros lo que más amaba, entonces matar a la bestia era necesario pero si dejaba a Lefou ahí tirado estaría rompiendo su propio código, si Gastón luchaba para mantener seguro a los suyos, bella había sido embrujada por ese ser infernal pero Lefou también era importante, ignorando las voces en su cabeza, el cazador se giró otra vez dejo el espejo en el suelo y levanto el clavicordio sin esfuerzo alguno para sacar a Lefou de ahí.

 

  * Creí que me dejarías - El regordete hombre suspiro aliviado – gracias creo que puedo arreglármelas yo solo – murmuro pero Gastón no hablo, ni una palabra un tenía que destruir a la bestia, aún tenía que ver su sangre correr para alimentar a aquellas voces que le dejarían en paz pero no podía simplemente ignorar a Lefou y dejarlo no era una opción así como llevarlo, no cuando iba a convertirse en un jodido monstruo así que hizo lo mejor que podía levanto a Lefou en sus brazos y lo encerró en una habitación vacía, seguro.



 

Libre de su distracción continuo su camino por las escaleras, abajo la batalla continuo Stayce intentaba no morir por la psicópata estufa cuando vio subir a Tom y Dick detrás de un pobre reloj, valientes hombres, negó con la cabeza siguiéndoles unos pasos cuando de la nada un enorme ropero salió en defensa de su amigo y entre listones de colores los hombres quedaron vestidos con elegantes ropas femeninas muy pasadas de moda ella solo empezó a reír cuando estos pasaron por su lado gritando despavoridos, hay dios ella decidió cambiar de bando justo en ese momento.

 

Mientras Lefou gritaba intentando salir de la habitación donde muy groseramente Gastón le había dejado cuando algo llamo su atención, dios esto era un baño y en un grito ahogado descubrió que definitivamente todo objeto estaba vivo en el castillo, cuando finalmente salió de ahí el seguro hacerle pagar a Gastón por meterle en ese aprieto, en ese momento escucho un grito de auxilio y una tetera, la misma que había insultado al parecer caía  justo en sus manos, luego de un agradecimiento ambos se enfrascaron nuevamente a la lucha.

 

 Pronto se hizo obvio que los habitantes de aquel castillo ganaron la batalla puesto que las personas salieron huyendo despavoridamente, y mientras todos corrían en el caos, Agatha la mendiga del pueblo se adentró invisible al castillo.

 

Gastón finalmente encontró a la Bestia furiosa, aquélla que lucía miserable mirando la destrucción de su hogar sin mover un músculo, dudo por un segundo, puesto que tal vez Bella podía tener razón, quizás esta cosa no era mala dado que no había lastimado a nadie y bueno lucia muy mal.

 

_Mata a la bestia._

_Salva a bella_

_Se el héroe._

 

Más las voces en su cabeza hicieron eco nuevamente y con un nuevo deseo de sangre levanto su arma sin ceremonia alguna.

 

  * Hola bestia – llamo aquella que se giró a verle como aceptando su destino – soy Gastón bella me envió – y la bestia reconoció el nombre de las conversaciones con bella y aún más suspiro resignado listo para recibir la muerte pues sin su amada ahí ya no tenía caso nada.



 

El ex capitán del ejército francés disparo su arma haciendo eco en la fría noche del invierno perpetuo del lugar, las voces se agitaron victoriosas en su cabeza animándole más y más, el tiro dio en la espalda del enorme animal que cayó al vacío en un santiamén, sin perder tiempo alguno Gastón busco sus flechas para terminar su misión pero estas habían desaparecido, bella estaba ahí entonces con las flechas en las manos negándose a dárselas.

 

  * ¡Gastón basta! – dijo ella pero el hombre no la escucho se acercó a tomar las flechas por lo que ella las rompió en su rodilla, saco entonces su arma para apuntar a la bestia cuando ella la tomo y forcejearon – gastan – llamo ella muchas veces pero el hombre parecía en un trance simplemente intentado matar su objetivo, el piso debajo de él se movió y para su horro bella lo vio caer – ¡Gastón no! – intentado atraparle por suerte este cayo más abajo y la arma aún más lejos, más el capitán solo siguió buscando otra forma de llegar a su arma.



 

Bella suspiro aliviada de ver sano y salvo a su amigo pero recordando lo que pasaba corrió tras él y así tras evitar casi caer llego hasta un balcón donde  pudo ver a la bestia desde lejos, ambos gritaron reconociéndose ella pidiendo perdón y el feliz de tenerla de vuelta aquello solo alimento las voces en su cabeza, el recuerdo de un embrujo inexistente, Gastón solo veía el poder del embrujo en su mejor amiga y cuando tuvo a la bestia cerca lo golpeo con una roca arrancada de su propio castillo.

 

  * ¡Gastón! – grito Bella al ver como este pateaba a una maltrecha bestia – ¡detente! - Y al verse casi vencedor sonrió entonces algo golpeo su cabeza.
  * ¿qué rayos? – gruño mirando el pedazo de flecha que habían lanzándole vio entonces a Bella a unos metros muy enojada – ¿Bella? - pregunto confundió, las voces en su cabeza intentaron llamarle nuevamente pero la  mirada angustiada de la joven impidió que volviera a caer -  descuida mi hermosa doncella cuando termine con la bestia la maldición sobre ti será eliminada – dijo triunfador y Bella suspiro aliviada al ver que su amigo regresaba, no sabía lo que sucedió antes pero estaba claro que no era Gastón por lo que oírle hablar de aquélla forma era en parte un alivio, mas entonces Gastón levanto su arma listo para dar otro golpe.
  * ¡Gastón no! – grito ella y la Bestia escucho el grito por lo que logro atrapar la roca en su mano para quitársela al cazador, entonces el con sus enromes garras lo tomo del cuello levantándole como un simple muñeco - Bestia ¡¡NO¡¡ - y aquello aterro más a Bella que lanzo igualmente un pedazo de flecha a la bestia para llamar su atención - ¡¡Bájale ahora!! – ordeno señalando el suelo y la bestia parecía confundida por lo que lo llevándolo al vacío listo para tirarlo a lo que Gastón soltó un gemido ahogado – no, aquí – zapateo en el piso – déjalo irse – ordeno otra vez y la bestia cada vez más confundida pero dispuesto a  cumplir sus caprichos asintió por lo que meció el cuerpo del hombre dispuesto a lanzárselo -  No, está muy lejos – trato de detenerlo mas Gastón salió volando en los aires como un trapo viejo para caer contra un pilar lejos de sus pies, bella corrió de inmediato a ver a su amigo y notando que estaba vivo y bien en lo que cabía volvió a suspirar entonces lo golpeo en la cabeza - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – lo regaño, tan fuerte que las voces en su cabeza se apagaron en un instante – te dije que no era un peligró – le recrimino.
  * Bella volviste – Gastón no tuvo tiempo de responder pues la Bestia había saltado casi cayéndose al vacío para estar cerca de la chica que zarandeaba al cazador muy molesta.
  * Claro que iba a volver – dijo ella soltando a Gastón quien volvió a golpear contra el piso haciendo una mueca - pero aquí el señor no escucho una palabra me lo impidió – señalo molesta al hombre a sus pies.
  * Grrrrrrr – al escuchar esto la terrible bestia se enfureció, pues este hombre había impedido que su amada regresara a sus brazos por lo que gruño empezando a caminar en su dirección amenazante, y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reacción y dado que Gastón ya se había levantado a un lado de Bella y le empujo cuando vio a la amenaza, Gastón nuevamente se encontraba tomado del cuello contra el pilar en una muy obvia desventaja.
  * No – bella de inmediato corrió a empujar a la bestia para que soltara a su amigo - ¡¡¡bájalo ahora!!! – ordeno dando golpecitos en el brazo peludo del agresor, la bestia confundida solo apretó más su agarré por lo que Gastón jadeo sin aire y bella jalono con más fuerza a la bestia hasta que esta finalmente lo soltó - Qué te pasa eres como el doble de su tamaño y de su fuerza – y el regaño ahora iba para la bestia quien ahora si estaba muy confundido -  ¿quieres matarlo? – pregunto acusadoramente corriendo a ver a Gastón que tosía debido a la presión en su garganta e intentaba respirar -  ¿estás bien Gastón? – dijo con una suavidad que rompió el corazón de la bestia, todo ese tiempo que pasaron Bella hablo de su único amigo, aquel que hacia la vida en Villanueve más soportable y ahora al verla ahí no pudo más que envidiar más a Gastón.
  * Bella – murmuro Gastón con fingida fragilidad sonriendo al ver a su amiga preocupada puesto que siempre parecía molesta a su alrededor.
  * No finjas Gastón sé que estas bien, te he visto recuperarte de cosas peores – y la actitud de Bella cambio por completo entonces al darse cuenta del drama del cazador se levantó y animo al cazador a hacer lo mismo.
  * Ni siquiera siendo atacado por una Bestia enorme puedo tener tu bondad – dijo con drama parándose y sosteniéndose contra la columna no quería admitirlo pero realmente estaba algo lastimado.
  * No soy una Bestia – gruño la bestia al escuchar ese comentario sobre su persona.
  * Un caballero lo dudo – continuo con sarcasmo en un bufido.
  * Gastón Cállate – los interrumpió pues ya venía otra batalla surgir - te advertí – negó con la cabeza - te dije que no hacía daño a nadie y aun así vienes y lo atacas, traes a todo el pueblo y mira lo que paso – levanto sus manos recordándole todo el maldito desastre.
  * Es literalmente una Bestia – señalo al aludido que solo gruño en su dirección mostrando los dientes - ¿has visto el tamaño de sus colmillos? – pregunto incrédulo.
  * Te dije que era bueno, completamente inofensivo y pensaste que estaba bajo un embrujo – recrimino ella cruzándose de brazos muy pero muy molesta – me encerraste en una carreta – y la bestia realmente volvió a gruñir ante esto – no ayudas – le dijo ella callándole.
  * Llegas con un espejo mágico donde una Bestia de aspecto atemorizante ruge - le recordó buscando el dichoso espejo pero lo había perdido en algún punto - ¿Qué esperas que piense?  - levanto las manos - Un embrujo ¿que no es eso lo que siempre lees en tus historias? – cada vez con más drama -  solo quería salvarte – termino cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.
  * Me has escuchado – toda la ira existente en bella se evaporo cuando descubrió que todos estos años, todo el tiempo que Gastón solía pasar a su lado fingiendo prestarle atención realmente no era tan fingido como pensó - todo este tiempo pensé que me ignorabas cuando te contaba alguno de mis libros.
  * Claro que te escuchaba Bella – suspiro acercándose a ella para tomarla por los hombros  – eres mi doncella, no importa el tiempo que pase o cuanto digas que no, siempre serás mi doncella – termino con una hermosa sonrisa a la que Bella sonrió de igual manera y por primera vez fue ella quien lo abrazo resistiendo el impulso de llorar, lo que le había dicho a la bestia era verdad nunca tuvo amigos en el pueblo solo uno, era molesto, fastidioso la mayor parte del tiempo y parecía ignorarle pero era el mejor, la Bestia solo vio con tristeza aquel abrazo, aquella muestra de afecto y sintió su corazón quebrarse.



 

Era estúpido, totalmente ilógico, no entendía por que albergó esperanzas al verla de vuelta aquí, claro que jamás lo amaría, soltó un suspiro apagado y se dio vuela para salir de la habitación solo para notar donde estaba, ese lugar donde resguardaba celosamente la rosa encantada, solo un pétalo débil quedaba entre el cristal, solo unos minutos más antes de convertirse en lo que tanto pregonaba Gastón una verdadera Bestia.

 

  * Gastón - Dijo Bella ignorante de los dilemas de la Bestia mirando a su amigo tras separarse de ese abrazo con una sonrisa  -   aun debes discúlpate.
  * ¿Qué? - Gastón sorprendido miro a la chica con horror-   ¿por qué? – él era el gran Gastón, héroe de Villanueve, el nunca de los nunca, jamás de los jamases se disculpaba.
  * Por intentar matar al dueño del castillo, traer una turba enloquecida y ser un idiota – le recordó ella, la Bestia se había detenido entonces, olvidando todos sus pensamientos al escuchar aquellas palabras y miraba a ambos extrañado.
  * No voy a disculparme con – lanzo una mirada de desagrado en dirección de la Bestia y frunció su nariz – eso – soltó con cizaña y Bella entre cerro los ojos ante su infantil respuesta por lo que nuevamente le dio un golpe en su nuca - Bien – dijo sorprendido por la nueva actitud agresiva de la chica, nunca lo había tratado así -  lo siento pero creí que querías devorar a Bella o que se yo – se disculpó sin realmente querer hacerlo -  pfff como si de verdad pudiera llegar a amarte – siguió murmurando lo que le gano un nuevo golpe en su cabeza - es la verdad – dijo indignado por ese trato.
  * ¡Lárgate de mí castillo! – gruño la bestia amenazadora ya había tenido suficiente de este pseudo cazador molesto.
  * Ahora tú – bella se giró a ver a la Bestia con los brazos en sus caderas - ¿enserio no vas a aceptar su disculpa? - pregunto indignada con una ceja levantada ante la actitud igual de infantil.
  * No – respondió - intento matarme – le recordó - iba a dispararme – rugió - no voy a disculparme tiene suerte que no le arranque la garganta- termino mostrando sus enormes dientes.
  * ¡Aja! – Gastón lo señalo con gran jubilo, como mostrándole a Bella que el tenia razón – te dije que era una Bestia peligrosa – y la bestia gruño en su dirección solo para confirmar más el punto del cazador que de la anda saco un cuchillo y lo blandió en su dirección.



 

Bella miro el intercambio de amenazas entre los dos sujetos y soltó un suspiro cansado, ellos estaban a un par de pasos pero enserio ninguno parecía querer iniciar la pelea solo gruñía, la bestia y amenazaban con un arma, Gastón entre palabras infantiles.

 

  * Estoy rodeada de idiotas – murmuro finalmente ella hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos - por un lado mi idiota amigo y por el otro el idiota del que estoy enamorada – confeso y eso pareció ser escuchado por dichos idiotas pues ambos la miraron confundidos.
  * ¿Qué? – pregunto la Bestia.
  * ¿Estás bromeando cierto? – Gastón estaba aún más confundido que la bestia - ¿Bella? – llamo pero la chica solo suspiro más lanzo una plegaria al cielo por paciencia tal vez y miro fijamente a su amigo.
  * No Gastón, no estoy bromeando – le dijo con voz firme- ¿por qué otra razón iba a volver? – y ahora miraba a la Bestia que estaba sin habla - si para detener a Gastón pero obviamente es porque te amo – acepto y Gastón jura que su mandíbula casi toca el suelo ante lo sorprendido que estaba.
  * También te amo – finalmente la Bestia confeso con una enorme sonrisa tras encontrar las palabras y Bella sonrió igualmente para correr a abrazarle siendo envuelta por aquellos enormes y peligrosos brazos.
  * Oh vamos ¿enserio? – siguió quejándose el cazador ante aquella irreal escena - es como un enorme oso lo que sea – le señalo.
  * Cállate Gastón – gruño Bella y entonces miro nuevamente a la Bestia y le beso.



 

Agatha había estado al pendiente todo ese tiempo, busco a la Bestia porque quería ver el momento exacto, ella había visto lo que sucedía hace años antes de lanzar aquella maldición, cuando el padre del príncipe empezó a transformarlo en lo que era, había visto dos desenlaces posibles, en uno el más horrendo y cruel Bella jamás llego a amar  a la Bestia y este término sus días como un animal rabioso sin razón hasta que un cazador de gabardina roja le dio muerte finalmente, en otra una más amble para con el príncipe la chica retribuía su amor y la bestia finalmente aprendía la lección para tener su final feliz.

 

Esos eran los únicos finales que esperaba y ambos la muerte había rondado muy cerca, mas no conto con que una simple pieza de su tablero cambiara, una que parecía totalmente innecesaria derrumbo aquellos futuros como un maremoto provocado por el aleteo de una mariposa, ahora cuando Bella llegó a tiempo para detener al cazador y este realmente la escucho el futuro se había borrado y uno nuevo empezó a dibujarse, la hechicera se mantuvo al margen esperando, pensado en que quizás este nuevo futuro no tendría a la muerte rondando.

 

Los habitantes del castillo gritaron victoriosos abajo al finalmente ganar contra los invasores, un hermoso plumero de finas plumas se deslizo hasta el candelero que abrazándola aplaudido su triunfo para darle unas vueltas con amor, en el mismo momento arriba el ultimo pétalo de la rosa mágica se tabaleaba listo para caer  y sentenciar aquella maldición.

 

Bella beso a la Bestia y este le respondió ante la mirada de asco de Gastón por tal acto, el cazador hizo un ruido más la figura cubierta detrás de ellos le llamo la atención, le vio acercarse detrás de ellos y temiendo un ataque saco su cuchillo nuevamente más antes de poder lanzarlo una brillante luz proveniente de la pareja lo cegó y bella sintiendo el calor emanado de la Bestia también le soltó por reflejo.

 

Una lluvia de pétalos rojos así como destellos dorados rodearon a la Bestia y Gastón dejo de prestar atención a la posible amenaza para con grana sombro al igual que bella mirar a la Bestia ser envuelta en magia dorada, y las garras se trasformaron en manos humanas, las patas traseras en tonificadas piernas pálidas y cuando la bestia fue devuelta a la tierra un apuesto hombre respiraba en su lugar.

 

La bestia reformada sonrió entonces se miró incrédulo por lo sucedido tocándose, palpando su rostro dándose cuenta que era humano, bella miro todo confundida, ella lanzo una mirada a Gastón quien estaba igualmente sorprendido.

 

  * ¡Wow! – dijo únicamente el cazador volviendo  a quedarse sin palabras.
  * Soy yo Bella – dijo la ex bestia - tú has roto mi maldición – y el hombre camino un par de pasos a ella que aun confundida retrocedió  alzando una mano en dirección a Gastón en busca de apoyo, el noto eso pues detuvo su andar y le miro en una súplica silenciosa y Bella camino entonces, Gastón intento detenerla pero ella negó y se acercó aquel nuevo ser, tomo su rostro con una mano y mirándolo a los ojos le reconoció, vio a aquella alma bondadosa y atormentada de la que se enamoró.
  * Si eres tu – sonrió ella para abrazarle, Gastón rodo los ojos ante el momento cursi más recordando a la figura extraña de antes se giró en busca de la amenaza, más el pilar de roca donde estaba seguro una urna se encontraba estaba totalmente vacío, ni rastro del intruso o cualquier objeto sobre esta, solo la nieve deslizándose por el destruido techo.



 

Y los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por la lejanía para nuevamente ser testigos de una nueva magia, pues el castillo al ser bañado por los rayos dorados empezó a transformarse y donde antes hubo destrucción y ruinas se transformó ante sus ojos en un hermoso castillo totalmente nuevo y bañado en riquezas como alguna vez lo fue, abajo uno a uno los sirvientes leales volvieron a ser humanos.

 

  * Ahora entiendo porque te gustaba tanto – murmuro Gastón cuando finalmente paso el asombro de ver los cristales de las ventanas formarse de la nada.
  * No sabía que se veía así – dijo Bella sonriendo - pero si es guapísimo – termino presumida mirando a su amigo.
  * No hay nadie más guapo que Gastón – dijo el cruzándose de brazos con su actitud arrogante de antes, ahora sin rastro alguno de las voces.
  * ¿Qué hay de Lefou? – dijo ella separándose del hombre que no quería dejarle ir por temor a perderle.
  * ¿Qué hay con él? – se encogió de hombros.
  * Creí que era apuesto – dijo con malicia.
  * Lefou no es apuesto, él es – se mordió el labio no sabiendo cómo expresarse - la creación más hermosa que pudiera existir – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa bobo en el rostro entonces recordó que lo había dejado encerrado abajo en un intento de mantenerlo a salvo -  demonios debo ir a ver como esta – dijo listo para correr.
  * No tan rápido aun debes disculparte con todos los del castillo – más Bella fue más rápido y lo tomo de la gabardina para detenerlo.
  * Gastón no pide disculpas – respondió con una mueca cruzándose de brazos, Bella entrecerró los ojos empezando a molestarse y la ex Bestia retrocedió notando la reacción de su novia entonces ella jalo la oreja de Gastón y empezó a caminar para bajar de ahí – hay – jadeo el pues la chica estaba lastimándole - Bella no – manoteo -  suéltame – pidió-  me estas lastimando, ¡Bella! – y la Bestia vio a Bella llevar a rastras de la oreja al feroz cazador que hace unos momento había jurado matarle.



 

Esta mujer realmente era una domadora de Bestias.

 

Resulto que la bestia era un príncipe, el antiguo príncipe malcriado que había llenado de pobreza el pueblo por lo que fue castigado por una hada y maldito hasta que cambiara su corazón, muchos a un recordaban con amargo sabor su reinado de penurias por lo que muchos no estaban felices, mucho menos cuando recordaron a sus familiares perdidos entre los sirvientes que iban a destruir, lo que les llevo a culpar a Gastón de hacerlos amotinarse contra sus seres queridos y la realeza.

 

Muchos gritos después, entre argumentos de ambas partes, culpas, pues algunos empezaron a culpar a Gastón de atacar al príncipe y otros aun esperaban derrocar al monarca por ser tan cruel todo el mundo llego a un acuerdo, si el poder del príncipe se extendía a los poblados cercano pero este era el más afectado por lo que ambas partes quedaron con comenzar de nuevo, ellos le dieron una oportunidad al príncipe de reparar sus faltas y este prometió hacer algo por el pueblo como construir carreteras o mejorar las condiciones de vidas de muchos, también dejaron de adjudicar culpas contra Gastón y nuevamente todo volvió a la normalidad.

 

Tan normal como podía ser en un pueblo donde un sodomita era alabado, y un príncipe hechizado regreso al poder.

 

Si perfecto.

***********************

 

  * ¿Qué rayos haces en mi castillo? – gruño el ahora príncipe Adam al ver a Gastón caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca.
  * Verificando que trates bien a Bella – respondió de mal humor pasándole de largo.
  * Si sabes que puedo colgarte por insubordinación – lo amenazo, Gastón sonrió entonces se acercó a él para suplicar con voz fingida.
  * Oh por favor mi príncipe tenga piedad – dramatizo – solo soy un simple cazador, un hombre – dijo aferrándose a sus hombros – el hombre que evito que le cortaran la cabeza por ser un tirano – termino con seriedad, el príncipe solo entrecerró los ojos por esto  - eso creí – palmeo su hombro – vengo a ver a Bella.
  * ¿Deja en paz a mi novia? – gruño el pero Gastón lo ignoro y corrió a ver a la chica que como siempre estaba buscando al que leer, el cazador corrió a abrazar a la chica quien desde entonces se dejaba abrazar y trataba mucho mejor al cazador.
  * Gastón saludo ella – con verdadera felicidad - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curiosa ante la mirada molesta de su novio.
  * ¿Qué más voy a hacer? – dijo con dramatismo – una bestia horrible robo a mi doncella – señalo al príncipe a lo que Bella le dio un suave manotazo – y ahora tú y Maurice han dejado el pueblo - suspiro - estoy solo – confeso.
  * ¿No hay con quien quejarte cierto? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa y Gastón asintió suavemente - ¿Cómo vas con Lefou?
  * Oh bella – jadeo Gastón y realmente parecía dolerle – creo que me odia realmente me odia – suspiro – ahora más que nunca.



 

El príncipe Adam suspiro otra vez Lefou, desde que Gastón solía venir a molestar en el castillo no paro de escuchar de él, incluso la señora Potts hablo del amable joven que le salvo de destrozarse durante la batalla, saber que Gastón era un sodomita fue realmente extraño y sorprendente jamás se lo hubiera imaginado,  pero de nuevo el ya no estaba en condiciones de juzgar, nope, aprendió su lección muchas gracias y ser tolerante con los demás aceptando todas las formas de amor era algo que empezaba a aceptar por lo que se terminó convirtiendo en una ley en su reinado.

 

Lamentablemente Lefou no había quedado muy feliz luego del intento de ser salvado por Lefou, el regordete hombre le había dado un puñetazo, si casi en seco sin decir agua va en cuanto Gastón corrió hacia a él, luego de disculparse claro esta y justo antes de que lo abrazara dramáticamente este le planto un puñetazo en la cara lo llamo imbécil y salió de ahí dándole la espalda, hasta los sirvientes sintieron pena por él.

 

Patético.

 

Con Lefou ignorando a Gastón y este casi todo el tiempo quejándose en el regazo de Bella como un bebé llorón Adam no pudo odiar más su nueva oportunidad, lo peor de todo es que le estaba empezando a agradar Gastón.

 

****************************

Con la normalidad devuelta a su vida, tan normal como puede ser dado que ahora era una clase de futura princesa, Gastón no dejaba de repetírselo para su fastidio y tortura, Bella descubrió que tenía casi por ley hacer ridículos bailes derrochadores en un intento para parecerse a la fría aristocracia, ella puso un pie en eso y de ninguna manera iba a gastar ridículas cantidades de dinero solo para hacer bailes para señores y señoras que al descubrir o mejor dicho recordar al príncipe Adam esperaban un lujoso banquete, ella no comprendía que pensaron que estaba haciendo Adam todo este tiempo durante su maldición pero en fin no iba a preocuparse por eso.

 

Por lo que tras negarse a muchos bailes y la invitación de muchos más ella casi grita cuando Lumier le dio una invitación que era nada más y menos que a su propio compromiso “¿Pero qué carajos?” pensó ella, una larga discusión después y que Adam le recordara que sus sirvientes morían por nuevamente atención y recordando el banquete con show en vivió que le dieron una vez ella acepto, solo y si invitaban además a la gente del pueblo ella no soportaría estar rodeada de gente aburrida y estúpida como esas duquesas y demás.

 

Debió saber que no sería fácil, la planeación fue un total desastre ella no sabía nada de eso, discutir por el color de servilletas que lucían iguales era ridículo y Gastón ahí hablando de su ridículo enamoramiento fallido lo era mucho peor por lo que le grito que se fuera y no molestara, no fue hasta tres días después que no lo vio por el castillo que empezó a preocuparse, para el cuarto día fue al pueblo a buscarle solo para saber que este había salido de cacería por lo que se tranquilos hasta que al cumplirse la semana sus mensajeros dijeron que aún no había señales del cazador y si eso realmente le preocupo, no por que estuviera en peligro no, ella sabía que Gastón era demasiado testarudo para morir pero si sabía que se deprimía con facilidad y era muy probable que estuviera escondiéndose en el bosque dado que ella lo corrió del castillo.

 

Rayos.

 

 

  * Princesa Bella – saludo Lefou con cortesía hacinado una reverencia a la chica cuando esta finalmente se quitó la capucha que le cubría.
  * Por favor Lefou creí que éramos buenos amigos – sonrió ella.
  * ¿amigos? – dijo confundido puesto que apenas si había hablado con ella y la última vez no fue tan agradable, de hecho no entendía que hacía en la taberna sabía que no le gustaba venir cuando vivía en el pueblo, ahora que era una princesa era mucho más extraño.
  * ¿Conocidos? – dijo ella entonces pero Lefou no dejo de verle extraño - Lefou no voy a mentirte estoy aquí por Gastón – dijo olvidando las cordialidades y directo al punto.
  * Él no está en el pueblo – respondió con una sonrisa.
  * Lo sé – suspiro ella- ha salido de cacería por más de una semana, el jamás va tanto tiempo solo.
  * ¿nadie más parece preocupado aquí? – se encogió de hombros - ¿crees que algún animal? – empezó algo asustado puesto que no le deseaba un mal, si era molesto con el pero nunca deseo la muerte a otra persona.
  * No Gastón es demasiado hábil para ser sorprendido – lo tranquilizo ella complacida de ver tal preocupación en sus ojos - me preocupa más su salud emocional.
  * ¿perdón? – y ahora sí que no entendía a lo que se refería, ese hombre era la confianza en patas.
  * No necesito vivir en el pueblo para saber lo que sucede en el – respondió ella mirándole fijamente -  Lefou sé que no debería pedirte esto – empezó estriando su mano para tomar la de el -  que realmente es mucho pedir pero debo admitir que  Gastón es una parte de mi familia – comenzó -  sé que parece que es solo un hombre egocéntrico y salvaje pero debajo de esa mascara, en el fondo de aquel muro que formo Gastón realmente se preocupa por esta lugar y sus habitantes, es una buena persona, aun cuando era dueño de la mitad del pueblo regreso las propiedades a sus legítimos dueños. 
  * ¿Qué?- Lefou estaba aburrido escuchando aquellas palabras cuando eso le sorprendió.
  * El padre de Gastón era un hombre cruel y avaro amaso una fortuna estafando a la gente con préstamos muy bajos por sus propiedades – explico ella -  tomándolas como suyas sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, cuando Gastón regreso de la guerra y supo de esto devolvió todo incluso  las propiedades cuyos dueños ya habían fallecidos – Lefou volvió a mirar el escucho de armas en la taberna y lo reconoció finalmente, era el mismo que había estado junto a la carta de propiedad de su casa, aquella donde renunciaba a ella y la devolvía a él.
  * La casa de mis padres – murmuro comprendiendo que paso – así que tenía razón – murmuro para sí mismo –  la taberna y posada son suyas – dijo dado que realmente no lo creía aun cuando habían dejado de cobrarle el alquiler, Lefou realmente pensó que Gastón lo pagaba o algo así.
  * Ni siquiera eso – negó ella - el posadero y su esposa siguen repitiendo que es de su propiedad, supongo que Gastón se cansó de contradecirlos que lo acepto pero Gastón solo posee la casa de su familia – y aquello sí que fue extraño Lefou frunció en ceño, no recordaba ver a Gastón ir a ninguna casa, todo el tiempo estaba estaba de cacería y sus noches prácticamente en la taberna – la única mansión del pueblo, algo insignificante en comparación a lo que tuvieron – y Lefou recordó entonces, la casona que le impresiono al llegar ahí por primera vez, aquella enorme mansión que fácilmente podía albergar su casa dos veces e imagino a alguien como Gastón viviendo solo ahí, día tras días regresando a la inmensa soledad de aquellas frías paredes, ahora entendía por qué pensaban que vivir en una taberna era mejor.
  * Entiendo porque nadie quiere colgarle por sodomita – murmuro entonces.
  * Intentaron si cuando lo descubrieron - sonrió ella recordando aquel momento - pero Gastón demostró nuevamente ser un grandioso ser humano, si bien no todos lo aceptaron de inmediato pronto aprendieron que lo que hacía no era de nuestro problema – Lefou asintió no muy convencido cuando nuevamente la princesa tomo su mano - Gastón se cansó de vivir fingiendo ser alguien que no era y empezó a vivir realmente, fue algo muy valiente, algo épico para nuestro pueblo animo a muchos a dejar de temer y vivir como ellos querían. 
  * Aun así es muy anormal – le respondió.
  * Stacy es gran amiga tuya ¿no es así? – pregunto tratando de darle otro enfoque.
  * Si ella es muy amable conmigo y hace las mejores galletas de canela y té de manzanilla.
  * Bueno ella encontró fuerza en Gastón y ahora es libre para ser quien ella quería- le señalo y Lefou no entendió entonces hasta que Bella le lanzo una mirada insistente y el pequeño hombre comprendió algo.
  * Stacy es – empezó dándose cuenta que posiblemente ella era un chico, lo que explicaba por qué se reía cada que le mencionaba el matrimonio - no puedo creerlo
  * ¿Eso te molesta? – le pregunto evaluadoramente.
  * No – negó de inmediato - solo es -  se mordió el labio indeciso por sus palabras - supongo que tiene sentido ahora.
  * Lefou no te pido que cedas a los deseos de Gastón sé muy bien que uno no puede mandar en el corazón – lo tranquilizo - no pueden obligarte a amar a alguien – suspiro - pero Gastón se ha hecho a la idea de que eres su único y verdadero amor
  * ¿Él dijo eso? – y aquello si le llamo la atención Lefou miro a Bella y esta sintió su pulso acelerarse, casi sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba.
  * No con esas palabras – negó - pero deberías ver la forma en que te mira – dijo con un suspiro dado que había verdadero amor en sus ojos - lo siento, solo quiero que Gastón regrese a ser el idiota de antes y si no puedes amarle como él desea te pido que consideres ser su amigo al menos – suplico -Gastón tiene a un pueblo entero para rendirle alabanzas pero ni un solo amigo.
  * Qué hay de ti - ´pregunto entonces sorprendiéndola -¿no eres su amiga?
  * Soy más bien como su hermana – respondió sin ninguna duda, y tenía razón hace tiempo que dejaron de verse como amigos, Gastón haría lo que fuera por ella y viceversa porque en todos esos años formaron otro tipo de alzo ellos se hicieron familia y por eso aquí estaba ella, suplicando por el pobre corazón de Gastón.



 

Bella dejo a Lefou ahí, no sin antes entregarle una invitación y hacerle prometer que iría a su compromiso, el regordete hombre quiso negar pero ella no le dejo hacerlo, más tarde Stayce entro a la taberna y lo secuestro dado que escucho lo de la invitación, Bella la invito también personalmente dado que ella fue de las pocas personas en ser buenas con su padre y le pidió asegurarse llevar a Lefou, cuando este acepto a tener un nuevo traje Stayce descubrió un nuevo y adorable secreto de Lefou.

 

Esa noche un carruaje llego a Villanueve y una pequeña y menudita figura encapuchada bajo de este, ella fue recibida en un gran abrazo por Lefou.  

 

*************

 

El castillo iluminado brillaba como si fuese nuevo, la gente bailaba con gran deleite, las mujeres en pulcrísimos vestido blancos e hilos de colores, guirnaldas decorando el salón principal donde los danzantes se abalanzaban al ritmo de la suave música, la princesa y el príncipe en el centro celebrando su tan ansiado compromiso.

 

_No hay invierno aquí_

_El dolor se fue_

_Bella y Bestia al fin_

_Juntos estarán_

_En final feliz._

 

  * Enserio que canción tan ridícula – gruño Gastón a un lado de Maurice que simplemente negó con la cabeza siguiendo
  * Gastón – llamo el viejo hombre – porque no vas ahí – señaló con su pincel donde la multitud bailaba con verdadero gusto y Bella sonrió entonces saludándole, Gastón devolvió el saludo de mala gana no muy feliz de estar ahí.
  * No me gusta bailar – le recordó, de hecho no estaría ahí de no ser porque Bella le tendió una trampa, regreso con una enorme caza para el banquete de su compromiso y la chica le suplico un baile por los viejos tiempo, así que él se había enfundado en un traje azul marino de hilos dorados que la chica mando hacer para ese momento, él sabía que había algo sospechoso pero se dejó llevar al baile y esperar pacientemente hasta que ella terminara de bailar con su prometido para tener y baile y largarse de ahí.
  * Tonterías tu amas lucirte – bromeo el hombre y Gastón gruño ante eso, si amaba lucirse pero ahora estar entre felices parejas y peor aún ver a Bella así de feliz era lo último que quería hacer, no se lo tomen a mal, estaba feliz por ella, la amaba pero mirarla junto a ese hombre, sonreír así solo le recordó lo que jamás podría tener.
  * No tiene caso alguno – suspiro mirando a la multitud a un hombre en particular, y Maurice lo noto también pues ahí estaba Lefou bailando con Stayce el tranquilo Vals.
  * Ya vendrá a ti – salido el hombre – solo dale tiempo.
  * No alimente mi dolor con falsas esperanzas Maurice – negó simplemente el cazador girándose para alejarse de la fiesta hasta el balcón cerca y la música termino finalmente.



 

Lefou hizo una última reverencia a su pareja cuando al levantar la vista vio la inconfundible espalda de Gastón caminar hasta un balcón, la conversación con Bella aun fresca en su memoria, las pocas palabras con Stayce y sintiéndose tal vez un poco culpable tomo una decisión, aferrándose a todo su valentía siguió al cazador.

 

  * ¿Gastón que haces tan lejos de la fiesta? – llamo al verlo parado ahí mirando al horizonte.
  * Lefou – dijo sorprendido mirando al regordete hombre que ya se acercaba a el -  yo solo – dijo nervioso no queriendo confesar que su lamento era al razón - vine a tomar el aire fresco – agito una mano restándole importancia – a pensar – dijo viendo como Lefou se paraba frente a él y miraba también al horizonte.
  * Algo muy peligroso - murmuro el hombre y Gastón asintió en vez de sentirse ofendido.
  * Si lo es – sonrió perdiéndose en el perfil de aquel que tanto amaba - pero – dijo nuevamente Lefou giro a verle y este desvió su mirada  temeroso de ser descubierto mirándole simplemente volvió a ver el patio del enorme castillo y empezó a hablar -  intente durante estas  semanas dejar de sentir cosas por ti – confeso aun negándose a mirarle - pero no pude hacerlo, eres la persona más brillante y maravillosa que eh conocido Lefou – aquello le sorprendió porque aunque Gastón jamás lo miro la intensidad en su mirada y la forma en la que se lo dijo sin ninguna duda o titubeo hizo latir su corazón -  lograste ganar mi corazón y no puedo evitar pensar en pasar cada segundo contigo – apretó los labios como dándose ánimos o tal vez tratando de detenerse de confesar algo - te amo Lefou  - dijo totalmente aterrado con una nueva esperanza nacida de la nada, Gastón le miro entonces se acercó al hombre más bajo y tomo su rostro con una suavidad casi inherente de el -  si me permites intentare ganar tu favor – y su voz era suplicante, casi anhelante -  esta vez me esforzare mucho más – dijo pero el silencio de Lefou fue su respuesta por lo que lentamente bajo su mano ante tal rechazo -  lo sé – Gastón intento ser fuerte y dando un paso retrocedió -  no te interesó lamento haberte incomodado – y diciendo eso dio media vuelta listo para irse de ahí, del castillo quizás de la aldea misma.
  * Está bien – aquellas palabras detuvieron el andar de Gastón quien se giró totalmente confundido viendo como Lefou jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba lo interesante que era el piso en ese momento.
  * ¿Lefou? – la esperanza pareció nuevamente florecer en su interior.
  * Dije que está bien – Lefou levantó la mirada para enfrentarse así a Gastón que aun parecía incrédulo a unos pasos de el - dejare que tu – levanto su mano en un ademan  extraño -  bueno que me cortejes, pero antes debo dejar claro un par de puntos – agrego.
  * Claro lo que quieras – Gastón casi corrió para estar nuevamente y tomar sus manos con gran emoción asintiendo a cualquier pedido, recorrería el mundo entero por él, bajaría la luna y las estrellas, mataría a una bestia, no tacha eso, Bella le dijo que no era romántico.
  * Primero no soy un sodomita, no tengo idea de cómo debe ser una relación entre dos hombres ni todo lo que esperas de mi – levanto una mano para silenciar a Gastón puesto que este parecía replicar algo - sin embargo me di cuenta que eres un buen hombre y Bella me hizo entender que no eres realmente un idiota – sonrió burlonamente - yo te confesare que no te amo Gastón y no voy a engañarte haciéndote creer eso - dijo  en una promesa - pero  me agradas y estoy dispuesto a darle la oportunidad a enamorarme de ti – dijo no muy seguro, él decía la verdad no era un sodomita, no miraba a los hombres de esa manera pero en este tiempo mientras Gastón estuvo de caza tuvo que admitir que en algún momento su cabeza giraba en dirección a la entrada cada que alguien nuevo llegaba a la taberna y algo dentro de el dolía cuando descubría que no era Gastón, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a reparar su casa, quizás solo costumbre, tal vez algo mas pero el cazador estaba empezando a dejar cierta huella en el - tal vez pueda hacerlo amarte  - dijo dudoso sin notar como los ojos de Gastón se iluminaban ante eso - o no pero ahora quiero que sepas que tendrás mi amistad por siempre.
  * Una oportunidad es lo único que pido mi amado Lefou, voy a hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, voy a ganar tu corazón – y Gastón nuevamente se aferraba a sus manos apretándolas con dulzura para besarlas calidad mente -  sé que terminaras amándome tanto como yo te amo y si no es así está bien por qué estar contigo es más que suficiente porque yo tendré suficiente amor por los dos.
  * Gastón eso fue muy – jadeo Lefou dado que aquellas palabras con la intensidad que se las dijo fue simplemente hermoso y Lefou no creyó que fuera justo prometer algo que no pasaría - ¿seguro que quieres a alguien como yo? – pregunto indeciso -  te mereces algo mejor – señalo puesto que si Gastón podía tener fácilmente a quien quisiera del pueblo - alguien que pueda responder esos sentimientos de igual manera.
  * No hay nadie mejor que tu mi preciosa Lefou, por favor créeme que seré feliz con lo que tu decidas darme – y eso casi hace que Lefou se arrepienta temeroso de nunca darle lo que deseaba y romper su corazón.
  * Bien eso me lleva al punto dos – dijo aun esperando que Gastón se rindiera con ese último punto - tengo una hija Gastón – acepto levantando la mirada para ver la reacción del hombre que si estaba un poco conmocionado un segundo más después comenzó a reír.
  * Mi amada Lefou – sonrió con verdadera calidez – admito que no estaba preparado para eso – continuo solemne – pero si crees que estamos listo seré el mejor padre que puedas esperar – y Lefou ya estaba arrepintiéndose de eso.
  * Realmente eres un idiota – empezó reír con suavidad para consternación de Gastón que ofendido jadeo por el insulto – por un segundo pensé que eso te haría arrepentirte – negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa – pero olvide que el gran Capitán Gastón no se retracta de nada – y empezó a reír otra vez ante la indignación de Gastón, hasta que la suave risa de Lefou termino por contagiarlo y ahí viéndole sonreír así supo que quería pasar toda su vida con esa persona.



 

La niña no estuvo tan mal, era una pequeña y delgadita figura de bucles rubios y enromes ojos grises justo como un girasol, ella se llamaba Soleil y según Lefou era idéntica a su madre, la antigua esposa de este que murió hace unos años a causa de una enfermedad incurable, ellos no tenían mucho y cuando la madre de la niña murió los padres de esta que nunca lo quisieron los echaron, ni siquiera quisieron a la niña y Lefou entonces recodo la vieja propiedad que había vuelto a sus manos hace años, el viajo solo separándose con todo su dolor de su niña quien dejo en manos de una vecina, el plan fue revisar la valides de los pápeles y así tomar a la niña con el pero con las condiciones de la casa era imposible traerlo.

 

Por eso el trabajo fue importante para Lefou, por eso la insistencia con la pequeña casa y aunque todavía faltaba mucho por hacer tener a su hija separada fue demasiado, además tras lo sucedido con el castillo encantado y todo eso, tomo la decidió de traer a su niña pues él fue testigo del dolor de muchos ahí al recordar a su familia perdida.

 

La niña adoro a Gastón al instante, en su opinión era como uno de esos príncipes heroicos que su madre solía contarle y bueno Gastón siempre adoro la atención.

 

********************

 

  * No sé si estoy tranquilo con que me vendaras los ojos – murmuro Lefou al ser levantado por Gastón tan temprano y se guiado entre risas de su niña – Soleil dame la mano – y la niña así lo hizo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.
  * Ya puedes abrir los ojos Lefou – dijo Gastón quitante la venda de sus ojos para mostrar así el gran presente-
  * ¡sorpresa! – grito su hija igual de emocionada que él.



 

Lefou se quedó sin habla frente a él era la casa de su recuerdos, de aquella niñez pasada, la pequeña casita en la que nació, sin habla y siendo guiado por su pequeña entro lentamente a esta, ahí estaba todo, la pequeña cocina, el comedor  y aun que no recordaba las otras dos habitaciones seguía siendo tan perfecta y acogedora como recordaba.

 

  * Hice algunos cambios – murmuro Gastón – la cocina y comedor esta igual pero creí que Soleil necesitaría su propia habitación – y Lefou se giró para mirar confundido a Gastón.
  * ¿tú hiciste esto por mí? – pregunto aun incrédulo, llevaba mucho tiempo de ser cortejado por Gastón y sin embargo dado los últimos días creyó haber perdido su interés.
  * Hay un gallinero para tus gallinas, el viejo pozo esta definitivamente seco – señalo pero repare todo lo demás.
  * ¿Cuándo? – dijo muy confuso.
  * Mi viaje de cacería – murmuro algo avergonzado – realmente está aquí haciendo esto.
  * Reconstruiste mi casa – murmuro y ya no era una pregunta, el grito de su niña le llamo la atención por lo que salió por la puerta trasera solo para maravillarse aún más, ahí en su jardín sembrados en todo este había cientos de girasoles que ya saludaban al sol, se dio cuenta entonces que debió plantarlos mucho antes y cultivarlos para hacerlos crecer y aquello solamente lo enterneció.
  * Mira papá – dijo la niña entonces subiéndose a la pequeña banca que había sido puesta justo debajo de la ventana y una cornisa por Gastón, Lefou miro a su niña e igualando se subió a esta solo para quedar mas maravillado, mas allá, afuera de la cerca de su patio el enorme campo que rodeaba su propiedad estaba cubierto de hermosos girasoles, todo hasta donde sus ojos podían verlo.
  * Gracias – murmuro Lefou no sabiendo bien como expresarse pues esto era lo más bello y hermoso que nadie nunca hubiera hecho por el – yo no sé qué decir – murmuro confundido aguantando las ganas de llorar puesto que realmente había sido todo un gesto.
  * Verte así – respondió Gastón tomando su mano – lleno de felicidad junto a Soleil – dijo mirando a la niña que salto de la banca para correr a adentrar al campo de girasoles – es lo único que necesito – y levanto su mano entonces para besarla sin dejar de mirarlo – te amo Lefou –pronuncio finalmente aquellas mismas palabras que decía todo el tiempo.
  * Gracias – fue la respuesta estúpida de Lefou pues aunque quisiera realmente responder igual, amarlo con la misma intensidad se prometió nunca mentirle y en ese momento no lo sentía, su interior era un jubilo de emociones revueltas que explotaban sin orden alguno, felicidad, tristeza, emoción y miedo mezclándose todo junto, Lefou sintió que aquello sería realmente injusto para Gastón.



 

Así que lo abrazo, rodeo su hombros atrayéndole en un abrazo y murmuro miles de gracias, para Gastón eso fue suficiente, fue un gran avance puesto que era la primera vez que Lefou iniciaba un contacto así y eso fue el mejor pago de todos, al terminar el abrazo lo ayudo a bajar del banco y después le dijo ir a perderse en los girasoles grabando ese momento en su memoria.

 

Se enteró después que Gastón de hecho vendió su casa, aquella que con gran orgullo había pertenecido a generaciones de su familia, vendida para pagar los gastos de la casa así como el sembradío de girasoles y aun que Lefou intento pagar algo este se negó, se conformó con una cena y Lefou se lo permitió, pero ellos no se mudaron juntos claro que no Gastón cumplió su sueño de vivir en la posada y si el posadero y su mujer no lo habían adoptado ya, lo hicieron totalmente entonces.

 

Unas semanas después de vivir en su nueva casa Lefou fue acompañado como todas las noches hasta su casa tras un largo turno en la taberna por el cazador y por primera vez este le ofreció quedarse, no hubo malicia alguna en sus palabras solo la oferta de un desayuno caliente en las mañanas y una cama suave, tenían dos habitaciones después de todo y a Soleil no le importaba compartirla con Gastón dado que lo quería mucho, no fue Gastón quien durmió en su cama esa noche si no su padre y Gastón se relajó entre las sabanas con el fresco aroma de su deseo a la mañana un desayuno caliente lo recibió al despertar y un abrazo alegre de la dulce niña.

 

Poco a poco esas visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, pronto hubo cosas de Gastón por todos lados en la casa y cuando la silla adornada con astas apareció frente a su chimenea Lefou solo suspiro pidiéndole mudarse de una vez, no hubo besos, no hubo caricias ellos no eran una pareja, aun.

 

*******************

 

Fue una fría tarde de otoño cuando lo descubrió, Soleil entro corriendo por la puerta como cada día tras estar en la escuela, la princesa Bella insistió en que todas las chicas debían asistir llegando incluso tan lejos como para pagar su cuota de cada una, muy pocos llevaron esta oferta por lo que las niñas no eran abundantes en la escuela.

 

Lefou había aceptado, se sorprendió cuando Gastón de hecho fue quien insistió primero asegurando que no necesitaban la bondad de la princesa y que el pagaría la escuela, de hecho había planeado enseñarle a leer el mismo, no es que lo disfrutara pero había sido testigo en lo que la lectura habían convertido a Bella y quería que la hija de Lefou fuera así, libre, segura de sí misma y valiente, que no necesitara a un hombre.

 

Así fue como Soleil empezó la escuela, y que como cada tarde entraba por la puerta no con tanto entusiasmo como ahora, la pequeña corrió ignorando a su padre  tirando sus libros en una esquina para acercarse a Gastón quien limpiaba su arma con delicadeza se acercaba el día de caza más importante del año donde pasaría un par de semanas en el bosque para conseguir la mayor cantidad de presas antes de que el invierno hiciera imposible cazar al menos un buen venado. 

 

Él tenía que cazar lo suficiente para mantenerles esta vez no solo a sí mismo sino a dos bocas mas eso sin contar el carnicero que básicamente necesitaba de sus presas,  cualquiera que viera a Gastón limpiando su fusil sabía que no debía interrumpirle más a la pequeña le importo poco, ella no sabía lo concentrado que se ponía, antes de que su padre pudiera detenerla la niña ya estaba llamando la atención de Gastón.

 

Lefou definitivamente no se esperaba esa reacción, de hecho no esperaba nada de aquello.

 

  * Monsenuir Gastón – llamo la pequeña haciendo que Gastón la mirara, su rostro contraído en la concentración se suavizo al ver a la pequeña – Monsenuir Gastón – repitió cuando se aseguró que era atendida – finalmente Pensilve dejara de molestarme – dijo con orgullo inflando su pecho – eh roto su nariz con mi puño como usted me enseño y no tuve que utilizar ninguna llave de lucha – termino totalmente emocionada, Lefou casi deja caer el plato que sostenía al escucharle sabía que Gastón pasaba tiempo con su hija pero no esperaba esto.



 

Era una niña, una doncella debía aprender a ser delicada y refinada no una salvaje, por segunda vez quiso gritar en dirección a esa habitación más nuevamente fue sorprendido.

                                                                                                                                    

  * Esa es mi chica – rio Gastón mirando con orgullo a la pequeña – ese bastardo debe aprender a no meterse con una dama de sociedad como tú – acaricio los rubios cabellos de ella – pero en futuras ocasiones simplemente menciona lo furioso que se pondrá el Capitán Gastón si te molestan eso los persuadirá o al menos a sus padres- asintió a la niña que parecía hacer un puchero.
  * No soy una doncella débil – murmuro molesta cruzándose de hombros.
  * No lo eres - asintió Gastón – eres prácticamente una Legume la debilidad no es parte de nosotros- flexiono un brazo para hacer su punto – pero también eres una doncella refinada,  debes aprender a  escoger tus batallas.
  * Ganare todas ellas.
  * No lo dudo… pero tu padre me matara si te conviertes en una salvaje – rio al ver el pequeño puchero de la niña – ahora ven aquí – palmeo su rodilla – y continuemos con esa historia.



 

Soleil corrió tras soltar un grito de emoción a buscar su libro favorito uno que la princesa Belle le dio en su última visita al castillo, había empezado a leerlo hace  poco y cada noche ella intentaba leerlo con ayuda de Gastón,  corrió a sentarse en su rodilla y junto al fuego, con el repizcar de la madera al fuego de la chimenea  como fondo empezó su lectura.

 

Lefou contuvo el aliento entonces se aferró a la loza en su mano estrujándola con fuerza sintiendo miedo al comprender aquella paz al ver esa escena, no había sentido nada así desde hace años, no desde que su querida esposa había muerto, era como verla nuevamente a su mujer cerca del fuego en aquella mecedora sosteniendo a su pequeña niña recién nacida para dormirla, el casi llora por eso.

 

Gastón levanto la mirada entonces tras mostrarle a Soleil como se leía una palabra y miro a Lefou con intensidad, entonces sonrió y era tan cálido, sincero, tan lleno de amor que no pudo negarlo más, que finalmente lo acepto, se había enamorado de Gastón, todo este tiempo, estas semanas insistentes del hombre, de regalos abrumantes y palabras de amor no pudieron hacerle sentir lo que aquella escena consiguió, o tal vez si y este momento solo termino por confirmar algo que ya tenía en mente.

 

Lefou le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Gastón se disparara de la emoción,  se obligó a regresar su atención a Soleil y Lefou a  terminar de preparar la cena, en una escena hogareña y cálida.

 

El día de la cacería cuando todas las mujeres se despedían de sus esposos para esperarles por al menos tres semanas trato de ignorar el hecho de que lo extrañaría como un loco, cuando regreso casi cuatro semanas después Lefou espero a que Soleil se durmiera en los brazos de Gastón preguntando sobre la cacería para finalmente admitir lo mucho que le había extrañado.

 

Le beso en el umbral de la habitación de su hija tras llevar a la cama, con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo  a un Gastón sorprendió que se entusiasmó demasiado por aquella acción tanto así que le empujo contra una pared para darle un verdadero beso.

 

Todos tenían razón, nadie besaba como Gastón.

 

Y aunque todos habían asumido que Lefou era el amante de Gastón desde que entro a vivir en su casa la verdad es que no fue hasta un año después de aquel primer beso que realmente hizo  el amor por  primera vez.

 

Villenueve era un pueblo para muchos extraños, sus habitantes contaban la historia de un príncipe hechizado por su egoísmo para ser salvado por una mujer ilustrada.

 

Los  viajeros que solían pasar por ahí habían escuchado las canciones que todos cantaban, las historias heroicas de su héroe de Guerra que protegía el pueblo de bandidos tan valiente que le mismo príncipe de la región respetaba.

 

Algunos otros hablaban de la depravación que cubría aquel pueblo, historias inverosiblemes sobre hombres vestidos de señoras y mujeres viviendo como una pareja casada.

 

Las doncellas casaderas lloraban la pérdida del espécimen perfecto de la virilidad masculina a manos de otro hombre, algo que con el tiempo dejaron de ver extraño.

 

Para el mundo entero Villeneuve era un lugar extraño pues el príncipe había decretado que el amor era libre bajo su gobierno, nadie realmente lo entendía fuera de aquel peculiar pueblo, mas algo era seguro si ibas ahí con el corazón bondadoso y mente abierta serias recibido con alegres saludos  y rostros amables, si tu corazón era amargo y llegabas con acusaciones malintencionadas corrías el riego a morir por violar aquella ley sagrada.

 

******************

 

_La primavera es la peor época para perder a tu madre, de hecho cualquier época lo es a cualquier edad uno no está realmente listo para decir adiós a ese ser que te brindo amor incondicional, claro que muchos tienen la suerte de ser así, de tener al menos unos años de amor maternal, otros desgraciadamente jamás lo conocerían, ese amor puro que cuando te deja es el peor dolor que pudieras tener._

_Lefou tenía exactamente 16 años cuando su madre sucumbió a una enfermedad aun con el consuelo de su padre el no puedo soportarlo, le había prometido no ir a la guerra para estar con ella, para cuidarla y ahora ella estaba muerta, Lefou no puedo resistir estar en el funeral, no cuando el día mismo parecía burlarse, cuando el sol brillaba con intensidad y los pájaros cantaban de alegría por la primavera, cuando las flores  hermosamente invitaban a las abejas con su danza ayudada por el viento, no, Lefou estaba muy destrozado para quedarse ahí, por lo que corrió, simplemente huyo al único lugar que él conocía como seguro , aquél en el que podía fingir que era solo un niño escondido en un juego con su madre, Lefou corrió hasta un enorme campo de girasoles y empezó a llorar dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran y alimentaran las flores que tanto amo su madre, los girasoles bailaron a su alrededor, moviéndose como ninfas danzantes que susurraban al viento sus pétalos acariciaron sus mejillas y puede jurar que una de ellas incluso le beso para hacerlo sentir mejor._

_El viento soplo entonces, fuerte, decidido, como un torrente agitando los girasoles que aturdidos tardaron a volver a mirar al astro rey, cuando Lefou levanto la vista había un caballo negro de pesados cascos en medio del campo en su lomo un jinete, temeroso que fuera algún moro retrocedió pero el jinete jadeo entonces  dejándose caer hacia adéntrale y sin más cayo del caballo contra las flores, el caballo relincho entonces como en busca de su ayuda y tras debatirse un poco Lefou se acercó a ayudarle, el chico, porque esto era un chico casi como él estaba sucio, sangre y mugre inundaban su rostro y sus cabellos negros alborotados cubrían su rostro, suspiro de alivio al ver el uniforme de un soldado del rey y mas tranquilo Lefou trato de auxiliar al chico._

  * _¿Estás bien? – pregunto con suavidad más aquél soldado parecía demasiado débil, luchando por abrir los ojos le miro cuestionarte, Lefou ahogo un jadeo cuando dos ojos tan azules como el hielo le miraron fijamente - ¿estas herido? – pregunto sintiéndose estúpido puesto que el chico jadeo aferrándose a su estómago de donde vio brotaba sangre – dios mío – jadeo asustado, el caballo relinchó detrás de él y sin más despego la carrera para irse._



_Lefou había quedado con un soldado herido sin saber que hacer asustado mucho más que antes por la cantidad de sangre se petrifico ante el recuerdo de alguien moribundo, aquella escena era tan familiar a la de su madre ahora en una tumba fresca, con un nuevo quejido del soldado Lefou sacudió la cabeza negándose a  que este joven muriera._

  * _Sssh – trato de tranquilizarle – estarás bien – dijo en un murmuro, vas a estar bien – repetía sin cesar para tranquilizarse a sí mismo y sin más desato el moño en su garganta y presiono la herida con este, el soldado jadeo de dolor pero el chico se negó a apartarse de su lado – hey vamos mantente despierto – siguió murmurando el – no puedes morir aquí – siguió – por favor no mueras – y Lefou suplicaba como antes lo hizo con su madre, el soldado parecía a punto de morir y Lefou no tenía idea de que más hacer._
  * _Masdsd – jadeo el soldado y Lefou intento callarlo – Magnifique – llamo en un susurro._
  * _No – negó el con la cabeza – solo Lefou – soltó en una sonrisa nerviosa pensando que le llamaban así a el – mi nombre es Lefou – y el soldado abrió los ojos de par en par para mirar al chico que sostenía su mano temblorosa._
  * _Lefou – susurro débilmente mirándole causándole una emoción extraña al saber que posiblemente viviría, Lefou sonrió entonces, tan cálido, tan bellamente por que la forma en que aquel extraño dijo su nombre fue justamente del mismo modo que lo decía su madre._
  * _Lefou – repitió el negándose a llorar cuando las fuertes pisadas de soldados se escucharon en el campo._



_Y el viento soplo nuevamente, Lefou se tensó de inmediato pensando que se trataban de aquéllos que dañaron al soldado, tal vez el enemigo lo había seguido, tal vez estaban cerca de su aldea y todos estarían muertos muy pronto, el soldado jadeo cuando Lefou apretó su mano con fuerzo y tas disculparse trato de calmarlo._

  * _Shhh – cubrió sus labio resecos con sus regordetes dedos – silencio creo que… creo que te siguieron – dijo temeroso Lefou rogando porque ahí en medio del campo de girasoles no fueran encontrados, Lefou se recostó junto al soldado y temblando de miedo suplico – por favor, por favor no tengas miedo, no voy a dejarte pero no te muevas._



_Y ante cada pisada Lefou se estremeció más y más asustado esperando que su muerte llegara pronto, un caballo rechinó entonces y el soldado jadeo en reconocimiento, Lefou trato de pararlo pero entonces un cañón ya estaba apuntándole._

  * _Levántate – le ordeno el hombre y Lefou negó temeroso de que dispararan a su nuevo amigo - ¡Levántate! – le grito el hombre y otro más lo alejo del soldado con fuerza para ser reconocido - ¡el capitán! – grito el soldado y muchos más llegaron entonces - ¡el capitán esta vivo! – dijo orgulloso aún cuando dicho soldado estaba muriendo._



_La ayuda no tardó en llegar, Lefou vio como el caballo que relinchaba era el mismo que dejo caer ahí mismo al soldado y como estos guiados por el iban en su auxilio, uno de ellos le agradeció por mantener seguro al capitán, y aun que la aldea iba a ser evacuada, Lefou siempre se preguntó quién era ese capitán._

_Nunca supo quién fue, solo que fue un gran alivio para su momento de dolor, agradeciendo con el corazón y deseándole buena suerte en batalla, Lefou olvido aquel valiente soldado ante la sombra de la muerte de su madre._

_Gastón tenía 17 años cuando tras ser emboscado por el enemigo a mitad de su batallón murió, el capitán más joven de la historia herido de muerte, su caballo corrió lo más lejos que pudo sacándole de ahí, cabalgo durante horas hasta dejarlo en un campo brillante como el sol, un campo de girasoles cuando finalmente se desmayó en el suelo pensó que iba  a morir, entonces la criatura más hermosa de todas le hablo con suavidad, le tomo de la mano y sonrió como jamás antes había visto._

_La criatura más hermosa que había visto en la vida se llamaba Lefou y como se enteró después era un joven de la aldea que evacuaron esa noche, el no volvió a verlo, la guerra lo mantuvo ocupado por varios años y cuando termino  no pudo recordar el nombre, solo una sonrisa, cansado y derrotado, sabiendo que nunca más lo encontraría regreso a casa, a Villanueve donde cansando de expectativas tontas se decidió a ser el mismo._

_Fue una mañana aburrida como todas, Bella leía un libro en la fuente y las chicas lo perseguían, cuando los hermosos girasoles de la florista le llamaron la atención, el recuerdo  aquel campo regreso fresco a su memoria, escucho una risa entonces, suave tranquila, dulce y ahí frente a sus ojos del otro lado del puesto hablando con la florista sobre aquellas hermosas flores, rodeado de flores de colores estaba el, su preciosa Lefou, finalmente lo había encontrado y esta vez no iba a perderlo._

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las voces que escucha Gastón no son ninguna clase de magia, maldición ni nada por el estilo, son esas pequeñas voces que todos hemos llegado a escuchar alguna vez a veces nos aminan a ser peores de nosotros mismos o a tener miedos irracionales, es simplemente nuestra lucha interna. 
> 
> Soleil. Encantadora y agradable, como el calor del astro rey, del cual proviene su nombre: el sol.
> 
> El como Lefou y Gastón se conocieron, él se enamoró de su lealtad y valor, por eso cuando se reencuentra con él lo persigue, Gastón nunca le cuenta sobre ese suceso por que después se entera que fue el día que murió su madre y Lefou odia hablar de ese día, así que lo mantiene en su memoria. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Un chocolate??  
> Un Lefou para Gastón???

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente el fic que todos estaba esperando está aquí wiiiiiiiiii  
> Ya es una realidad es algo corto pero no sé por qué mis primeros capítulos siempre son cortos.   
> Las cosas están así en edades, Gastón tiene 30 en este fic y como todos saben él es mucho mayor que Bella, aquí será 9 años mayor por lo que ella tiene 21, cuando eran niños él tenía 16 y ella 7, lo se suena mal que un adolecente ande tras una niña pero recordemos los tiempos y que él la escogió por ser muy joven para darle tiempo y ser medio rara.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo finalmente algo de interacción Gafou. 
> 
> Gastón aún tiene su fuerza sobre humana, aun es un orgulloso y principalmente se quiere a si mismo pero en realidad aprecia a Bella, Maurice y Stayce.
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Un chocolate??  
> Un Lefou para Gastón???


End file.
